Playing Favorites
by Nielae
Summary: Sarabi is not the only lioness in the pride whose life changes after the death of King Mufasa. When a special favor is granted to another, how will the other lionesses react? And how far will some go in their desire for revenge?
1. Methods of Discipline

A/N: This goes against a _lot_ of what I think happened in the first _Lion King_ movie, but I've had this idea for almost six weeks. Just a word of warning: if you're disturbed by violence and (implied) incest, you might not want to read this. It's really no worse than any other T-rated fic on here, but I have a feeling some people might take issue with it, considering who the characters are.

Kaidi and Tulivu are my characters; Tama, Tojo, and the idea of the Great Spirit come from two of the comic stories. The story of Mohatu comes from the book _The Brightest Star_. I don't think you need to have read any of those to understand this, but it's pretty easy to find them online if you want to. Basically, any character, place, or event that you recognize isn't mine. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_Methods of Discipline_

Nala collapsed into the grass with a sigh, bearing a weary expression as she gazed up at her friends. "So what are we gonna do now?" the lioness cub asked, rolling into a more comfortable position. Their request to follow the lionesses on the hunt had been denied, and the cubs were left to play by themselves. Normally, a day like this would be filled with possibilities: chances for adventure and exploration stretching endlessly before them. But since her daughter's run-in with a group of hyenas several days before, Sarafina had been loath to let Nala venture far from Pride Rock. When her inquiry yielded only blank stares, she raised herself to her paws, exasperated. "Come on, you guys have to have _some_ idea."

"I don't know," Tama replied, pushing away one of the tufts of fur that forever hung into her eyes. She ran her claws gently across the roots of a nearby acacia tree as she thought, seeming almost detached. "Maybe we could play tag or something."

Tojo looked up from the pebble he was batting from side to side, his blue eyes scanning the savanna. "Yeah, but there's only three of us here. It wouldn't be very fun." He ventured out from the shade of the tree, blinking in the sun's glare. "Why don't we go swim at the waterhole? I bet all the other cubs are over there."

"But we did that yesterday," Nala said, walking over to him anyway. "I guess it's better than nothing, though. Come on, Tama." After following Tojo for several paces, she glanced over her shoulder. "Tama? What are you doing?" Tama had remained where she was, staring intently at the southern border.

"Why don't we go over there instead?" she asked, pointing at the shadowy ridge with a claw. Nala's blue-green eyes widened, but Tojo spoke before she could voice her protest.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, running to Tama's side. "I've wanted to check that place out since you told us about it. What did you call it again? An Elephant Graveyard or something?" Nala stayed where she was, shaking her head in firm resistance.

"I'm not going," she said. "Were you even listening when I told you about the hyenas there? It's too dangerous." Tojo's enthusiasm remained undaunted.

"Oh, come on, Nala," he coaxed. "It sounds really cool! Don't you think?" he asked Tama, who nodded vigorously in return.

"No, it's not," Nala said, walking over to them. "You guys could get killed! I'm not going, and neither should you. Let's go to the waterhole instead."

Though Tama looked momentarily dismayed, she suddenly grinned as though she had found a solution. "How about we just walk there and look over the edge, then? We won't have to go in, and if we see any hyenas we'll be able to run away before they climb up to us." Tojo smiled in agreement, but Nala hesitated, still unsure. It did seem like a better idea than actually going inside, but she didn't think she could bear seeing any hyenas again. Even now, several days later, the thought that she and Simba had been inches from death made her tense up inside. But if she didn't go, what if Tama or Tojo got hurt? Even with her meager experience there, she knew the graveyard better than they did. Nala made up her mind.

"Fine, I'll go with you," she said reluctantly. She held up a paw, signaling for them to listen. "But we have to be really, really careful, okay? We can't do anything stupid. And if we see even one hyena, we're leaving, no matter what."

"That's fine," Tojo said, bounding ahead. "Now let's go before it gets too late!"

"But how are we going to get past _them_?" Tama asked, glancing at some rocks several meters away. Basking on the rocks were three lionesses, appointed to watch the cubs: Sarafina; Tama's mother, Kaidi; and Tulivu, an old lioness who no longer went out with the hunting party. Though they didn't seem focused on the cubs, any chance of visiting the Elephant Graveyard would be ruined if they were caught. To Nala, that wasn't a bad thing, but to Tama and Tojo it definitely was.

"Relax, they probably won't even notice us," Tojo said calmly. "And even if they do, we'll just act like we're going to the waterhole or something until we're out of their sight. Now come on." And with that Tojo set off, Tama following behind. Nala looked in her mother's direction, praying that Sarafina would catch her eye and stop her from going. Seeing that it was to no avail, she hurriedly ran to catch up with her friends.

All three cubs tensed nervously as they walked past the lionesses, trying to conceal any outward signs of guilt. Purposely slowing her pace, Nala glanced at Sarafina again, her feelings now of desperation. _Mom, won't you do something?_ she thought. _Please._ Sarafina continued chatting with Tulivu, while Kaidi rested her head on her paws, looking bored. Not one of them seemed to notice her, and all she could do was reluctantly follow the other cubs.

"We did it!" Tama exclaimed in a low voice, once they were a fair distance from the lionesses. "For a second there, I really thought we were gonna get caught."

"So did I," said Nala, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice. Her friends didn't seem to notice. She looked back at the rocks with a sigh, seeing that nothing had changed.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Tojo asked, looking up at the sun impatiently. "If we take too long to get there, they'll notice we're gone." As if by an unspoken command, Tojo and Tama took off running, racing each other to the ridge of the Elephant Graveyard. Nala followed nervously behind, hoping for someone to notice them and make them stop, or barring that, at least a better experience there than the last time.

* * *

"It seems like she doesn't like the idea very much, but I'm sure when the time comes she'll be ready," Sarafina said, looking at Tulivu as if for approval. "I know right now it feels a long way off, but really, it's not. I'm not pushing her too hard, though, am I?" She was speaking of Nala's betrothal to King Mufasa's son, Simba. Over time, Tulivu had come to notice Sarafina's constant worries about her daughter's present and future, a trait that had only intensified over the last few days. Before she could answer, her attention was distracted by a slight movement from the corner of her eye, almost out of her line of vision.

She turned, squinting to make out the steadily diminishing figures to the south. Though Tulivu hated to admit it, her vision was fading with age, and none of the figures were immediately recognizable. Leaning forward, however, she thought she could make out Nala's light distinctive coat. Hoping not to alarm Sarafina, she spoke hesitantly. "You do know that your daughter --"

Sarafina stood up; she had already seen the cubs as soon as Tulivu had turned her head. "Oh no-- I told her not to go back there. I thought that would be enough... I should have known...." She seemed too stunned at the sight of Nala's disobedience to do anything but stare, and Tulivu began to think she should go after the cubs herself. Kaidi stood up and jumped down from the rocks, obviously sharing the same sentiment.

"I'll handle this," she said, taking off in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard. Even with the cubs' head start, the adult lioness's longer legs brought her to Tama and the others in a matter of minutes. The cubs hadn't gone very far; the graveyard was still a shadow on the horizon. "I'm afraid your journey ends here." Hearing her voice from behind, they turned around in surprise.

The three cubs stared up at Kaidi before breaking forth in a torrent of excuses. "We weren't going to go in-- I mean, we were just gonna look over the edge," Tojo said. Tama nodded, hoping to calm her mother down.

"We would've been careful," she supplied. "Nala already told us about the hyenas and everything...." She broke off, seeing that Kaidi was unaffected by her words.

"That doesn't matter. You were told to stay close to Pride Rock," she said, staring pointedly at her daughter. "But I'll deal with that later. Let's go back." She turned away abruptly, causing the cubs to scramble to catch up with her. No one spoke a word the rest of the way back, and were it not for the fact that Tama tried several times to gauge her mother's mood by glancing hopefully up at her, Kaidi might have thought she was alone. As the rocks came into sight once more, Sarafina leapt from her perch and ran to her daughter, ignoring the other cubs.

"How could you do something like this, Nala?" Sarafina asked, her voice sounding more upset than scolding. "How, after everything that happened there? After everything I've told you?"

"Mom, I'm really sorry," Nala said, rubbing her head against Sarafina's foreleg in a gesture of appeasement. "I wasn't thinking." She knew not to say that she had been thinking; that she'd been hoping they would be caught. It would only make her mother ask more questions, questions as to why she'd gone in the first place. And at that moment, feeling almost surrounding by the disapproving eyes of the adult lionesses, she wasn't sure herself.

"I thought I'd raised you to learn from your mistakes," Sarafina said, her countenance making her look like _she_ was the one being punished. "I guess I was wrong." Tulivu approached, nudging against her in an attempt to cheer her up.

"It's not a big deal, Sarafina," she said comfortingly. "She's only a cub; things like this happen."

"It is a big deal to me," Kaidi cut in. She looked over the faces of the cubs, pausing only momentarily as if to detect a flicker of guilt. "Cubs grow up, and they won't have any excuses for their behavior then. Whose idea was this?" Tama stepped forward.

"It was mine," she said, taking a nervous look over her shoulder at Tojo and Nala. "I'm sorry; it's all my fault." Tama cast her orange eyes to the ground as Kaidi stepped forward, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. In one fluid motion, Kaidi struck her daughter in the side, claws partway extended. It wasn't hard enough to inflict serious pain, but it was enough to cause the lioness cub to stumble, only just catching herself. Though she flattened her ears in deference, Tama stood firmly, seeming to feel no pain. The other cubs stared in shock, while Tulivu shook her head in disapproval.

"Kaidi, I don't think that was necessary at all," she said, trying to keep her voice civil. "Whether she disobeyed you or not, that is _not_ a suitable punishment for a cub." Kaidi narrowed her eyes.

"Ms. Tulivu, I don't think you have any right to tell me how to raise my child," she growled. "Especially considering you have none of your own." She turned back to her daughter, speaking in a low voice the words Tama had heard so many times before. "I hope you know that I don't want to hurt you. I shouldn't have to; that was for your own good. I come from the Machwa Pride, and in our tradition we uphold as a virtue obedience to parents. It must be learned."

"It's all right, honest," Tama said to Tulivu and the others, licking a paw and running it gently across her wounds. Tulivu could see, on closer inspection, that the claw-marks were superficial, insignificant. This didn't make her any more accepting of Kaidi's rough parenting techniques, however. Noticing her scrutiny, Kaidi spoke again.

"It is a practice of the Machwa Pride," she repeated, her voice confident. "The same was done to me at her age, and I have no intention of converting to the ways of the Pridelands. The traditions of my old home will stand no matter where I live."

Tulivu opened her mouth to speak, but before she could make another reply, Kaidi had already picked up Tama by the scruff of her neck, carrying her to the rocks to bathe her. Nala stared in her friend's direction, still not quite believing what she'd seen. Though she hadn't known Kaidi very well, she had never thought any mother could act like that toward her cub. She had never been punished like that before; in fact, she was scarcely punished at all. And what was even more surprising was that Tama had taken it calmly, as though it was just a part of life. Could Kaidi's old pride really have been that different?

Sarafina placed a paw on Nala's shoulders, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Nala, it's all right. I'll never do anything like that to you, ever. Just promise me," she said, her tone almost pleading. "Promise me you won't ever go back to the Elephant Graveyard."

"I promise," Nala said, still shaken from what she had seen. Sarafina licked her affectionately.

"Good girl. Now could you stay here and play with Tojo?" she asked. "I have to go speak to someone." Nala nodded as her mother turned away, headed in the direction of Pride Rock. Once Sarafina was out of sight, Nala returned to where Tojo sat. Because his mother was out with the hunting party, he had been largely ignored during the events of the last few minutes. It was clear from his expression that he wouldn't be telling his mother what had happened when she was out. The two engaged in a mock-fighting match, both uncomfortable at how much it reminded them of Kaidi and Tama, but having nothing else to do under Tulivu's supervision. All they could do was push the image from their minds when it resurfaced, and pretend it had never been.

* * *

Tulivu watched Nala and Tojo playing through half-closed eyes, her mind elsewhere. She couldn't get the image of Kaidi attacking Tama out of her head. No matter what the lioness had said about "tradition", Kaidi's actions had deeply disturbed her. Tulivu had lived for a long time; her once-golden fur was now marred with streaks of gray. Yet in all her years of life, she had never seen a parent with such a harsh approach to discipline. And to think Tama endured this on a frequent basis!

She risked a quick glance in their direction. Tama was still being groomed by her mother as though nothing was wrong; she was even smiling. Seeing that Kaidi didn't notice her, Tulivu continued watching. Except for her tawny brown fur as opposed to Kaidi's bright orange, Tama looked almost like a younger version of her mother. This made Tulivu wonder: would Tama adopt her mother's traditions as her own, or would she reject them in favor of the customs of the Pridelands?

Kaidi had certainly not rejected the traditions of her old pride when she first came to Pride Rock, not long after Mufasa had begun his reign as king, and had made it clear from the start that she didn't plan to do so. At first, Tulivu had wondered why she was even there. She had managed to pick up bits and pieces of information, from both the pride and Kaidi herself, but it wasn't enough to answer any of her questions.

She had apparently come from the Machwa Pride in the west, just on the border of a desert. Until Kaidi had come to the Pridelands, Tulivu had never heard of it; she supposed it was more like a group of lions that stayed together for protection, rather than an actual kingdom. And of course, as Kaidi was not hesitant to remind the others, the lions of the Machwa Pride had a completely different way of life than the Pridelanders. For one thing, they didn't believe in the Great Spirit. When Tulivu first heard this, she had been shocked. She had grown up with stories of how the Great Spirit guided every creature, enriching their lives with power beyond comprehension. Kaidi had never heard of it, believing instead in what she called "The Law of the Pride".

It was one of those "laws" that had brought her to Pride Rock, a rite of passage that had to be fulfilled by every member of the pride once they reached adulthood. What it was exactly Tulivu wasn't sure, but she had a few ideas. It seemed Kaidi was supposed to set out from her home and return after a specified amount of time, at which point she would be accepted as an adult member of the pride. Somehow or other, she had ended up in the Pridelands, and had simply never left. Not long after that, Tama was born.

Despite her strange beliefs, or perhaps because of them, Tulivu found herself strangely fascinated by Kaidi. The strange lioness was extremely self-sufficient, rarely socializing with the others and doing her own hunting. It seemed likely that she'd raise Tama to be like that, too, if she wasn't already doing so. Kaidi rarely spoke to others, and wasn't exceptionally kind when she did. Yet Tulivu had noticed a different side of her, a side that rarely showed. Kaidi was reliable, never lying or going back on a promise. Once she devoted herself to a task, she carried it out with a fierce intensity that Tulivu found impressive. And even though she wasn't fond of Kaidi's stubbornness, Tulivu had to admit there was something admirable in never giving up on her old pride's traditions.

Kaidi, on the other paw, seemed to feel nothing but annoyance toward Tulivu. It wasn't just the way she'd reacted when the older lioness had criticized her treatment of Tama; Kaidi seemed to resent even being in her presence. Whenever Tulivu would pose questions about the Machwa Pride, hoping to find out more about this way of life so different from her own, Kaidi would shoot them down with the argument that she never pried into _her_ life. Tulivu knew that she was like this with the other lionesses, too, but it still struck her as odd.

On the whole, Tulivu thought Kaidi was one of the strangest lionesses she'd ever come across. She could never seem to come to a conclusion about her, thinking of her as a devoted, if slightly harsh, mother one day; a snobbish and aloof young lioness the next. Sometimes, Kaidi's apparent grudge against her made Tulivu wonder why she cared about her at all. She sighed, shaking her head lightly to clear it. It wasn't really important; she was too old to worry about another's petty feelings toward her. She leaned back on the rock, turning her attention once more to the cubs at play.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems like I wasn't focused enough on the canon characters, but don't worry; I'll be getting to them next time. This story is definitely going to be shorter than my last one; I'm thinking maybe seven or eight chapters at the most. Anyway, I'd really like to hear what you thought about it. See you next time!


	2. Setting of the Sun

A/N: To everyone who's read or reviewed this story so far, thanks so much! In response to the review left by Serpent's Code, I just made the Machwa Pride thing up; I didn't know there was a real tribe like that. Weird coincidence, huh?

Just so you know, this chapter takes place on the same day as the first one, right after the part with Sarafina and Nala. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Setting of the Sun_

Sarafina turned from her daughter, glad that Nala hadn't picked up on her nervousness during their brief conversation. Or, if she had, the cub had likely assumed it was lingering shock from her attempted venture to the graveyard. As she made her way across the savanna to Pride Rock, she was briefly tempted to turn back to check if she was being watched, but managed to curb her gnawing desire. It wouldn't do for another to become suspicious, not after she'd kept her secret for so long. With a small laugh, Sarafina shook her head. She sounded paranoid already.

Even as she thought these things, the sound of her name being called caused her to jolt her head up in alarm. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it was only her friend, Queen Sarabi, leading the hunting party back with their catch. Their pelts glinted in the afternoon sun; their voices cheerful, bright. As she returned the greeting, Sarafina briefly wondered if she was the only member of the pride whose mind was never free from worries or stress. On days like these, when all seemed oblivious to her silent concerns, it certainly felt like it.

Her heart began racing almost as soon as she reached the giant stone structure, and she calmed herself with several deep breaths. _This is nothing to worry about_, she thought, making her way to the back of the rock. Still, she couldn't keep herself from glancing warily at the stretching trees and jutting rocks around her as she ascended, as though expecting an ambush. Seeing that she was completely alone was only a small reprieve; the duty she had set out for lay before her yet.

She came to a sudden stop as her eyes fell upon her destination; she hadn't expected to reach it so quickly. The den was carved into the back of the rock, keeping it separated from the rest of the pride. Sarafina stood hesitantly by it, running through what she had planned to say in her mind. Deciding she had wasted enough time, she turned resolutely inside. "Scar?" she called, her voice echoing slightly in the shadows of the den. "I'd like to--"

Her voice broke as she adjusted to the change of light; she was the only one inside. Even as Sarafina realized this, she scanned the cave desperately, her thoughts reaching a level almost of panic. She had been planning this for days now; where was he? It wasn't like Scar to venture far from Pride Rock; she knew that much. What was she going to do now?

She dropped to her side on the cool stone floor, resting her head on her paws. Her tail flicked restlessly from side to side, stirring up small clouds of dust. Of course, it would be easy to simply leave, to return to Nala and the other lionesses and come back later. But if her daughter or any of the others saw her leaving again, it could bring questions. Questions Sarafina didn't want to answer, for fear of her secret being made known. It seemed like all she could do for now was wait for Scar to return, wherever he was. She closed her eyes, reflecting.

Back when she was a cub, she hadn't known Scar very well at all. Her mother had been a rogue, and though Sarafina had been born in the Pridelands, she had had virtually no connection with the royal family. Feeling as though she had already been granted a great favor by being allowed to stay on their lands, her mother thought it impolite to infringe on their hospitality any further. It was from Sarabi, who was betrothed to Mufasa at an early age, that she had learned much of what she knew now about the kingdom and royal protocol. As Sarabi grew older and fell in love with Mufasa, Sarafina was content simply to watch from the sidelines.

Things seemed to change all at once after her mother died. Sarafina had never been very outgoing, and with Sarabi preparing to assume the throne with Mufasa, she felt as though she were alone in the world. She began to spend much of her time wandering the Pridelands, hoping that through these exertions she would move on from her mother's death, and find solace. It was on one of those days that she had come across Scar, who had strayed from Pride Rock to avoid the preparations for his brother's coronation. Though she couldn't remember who first started the conversation, somehow the two had got to talking.

Soon the two began to spend more time together, and Sarafina couldn't have been happier. She had never dreamed of having a mate before, but now it seemed like a very real possibility. Through Scar's companionship the wound of her mother's death had begun to heal, as did the sting of Sarabi's absence. She was sure Scar loved her as she did him, sure he reciprocated her feelings. Although she was still young, barely even an adult, she was already looking ahead, planning for the future.

One day, not long after Mufasa had become king, she told Scar she loved him, said she wanted to be his mate. Perhaps she had chosen the wrong time; Scar was still resentful about his brother's position on the throne. For he told her, in no uncertain terms, that he had no interest in marriage, and soon drifted away, not only from Sarafina but the rest of the pride as well. His words were made worse by the fact that they were unexpected; his refusal had never occurred to her as a possibility. She was dejected again, but this time had no one to confide to. And worse yet, she knew she was carrying his cub.

Somewhere deep down, Sarafina had hoped that Nala's birth would bring them back together; surely no father could ignore his own daughter. Scar had never even come to see them; he didn't acknowledge Nala as his own. And because of this, Sarafina didn't, either. She had kept Nala's parentage a secret from the other lionesses since her birth. Occasionally, she felt a pang of guilt when she saw that her daughter had no idea of who her father was, but she knew she would never be able to admit to the reality. Because of this, she went out of her way to watch over her, to give her all she could as though it would make up for her deception.

But today she had gone to confront Scar, something she had worked up the courage to do since his refusal to be her mate. Sarafina had planned to ask him how he could abandon both her and Nala, how he could deny any connection with them. As she waited for him to return, her thoughts turned to her daughter. Though she knew she was probably biased, she thought Nala was the perfect child. Her beautiful beige fur and turquoise eyes; her happy and energetic personality; her clever mind-- all of these attributes combined to form a cub some lionesses would die for. And, against her will, this brought her back to Scar. _How could he deny a cub like this as his own? How? _were her last thoughts before she surrendered to the pressing influence of sleep.

* * *

The first stars of the evening shone above, casting the lionesses reclining on the rocks below Pride Rock in a gleaming light. Though by now most of them would have headed back to the communal den for the night, Mufasa and Simba still had not returned from patrolling the kingdom, and Sarabi was anxiously awaiting their arrival. The cubs dozed by their mothers' sides, tired out from their day of play, while the rest of the pride engaged in idle conversation. Tulivu was about to turn her eyes from the orange rays of the setting sun in the west, but suddenly the form of Zazu the hornbill streaked across the sky, landing a few meters from Sarabi. The lionesses turned in surprise, their discussions indisputably on hold.

He stood before the queen, obviously distraught, his feathered chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. Sarabi stared at him, alarm present in her red eyes. "Zazu, what is it?" she asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" Some of the cubs lifted their heads, awakened by the strain in her voice.

The majordomo spoke rapidly, his speech made almost unintelligible by the deep, shuddering breaths he took between words. Tulivu craned her neck forward to hear, along with the other lionesses seated farther from Sarabi. "Your majesty... in the gorge... something terrible has happened--" Zazu's strength gave out, and he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. The queen lioness prodded him frantically with her paw, eyes wide.

"What happened, Zazu?" she asked. "Mufasa and Simba-- are they all right? Tell me... please...." Kaidi stepped forward, placing a paw on one of the queen's in a rare gesture of comfort.

"Sarabi, it's no use," she said, her voice low. "He's out cold. We'll have to go there and see for ourselves." The queen nodded, though unwillingly, before steeling herself and turning decisively in the direction of the gorge. The other lionesses stood up, following her lead. Only Nala remained behind, looking around worriedly.

"Where's my mom?" she asked, a note of panic in her voice. "I don't want to go there without her!" Her words caught Tulivu's attention, and the older lioness padded up, looking gently down at the cub before her.

"It's all right, Nala," she said comfortingly, looking up at Pride Rock's back. "I think she's still somewhere up there." Seeing that this did nothing to alleviate Nala's worries, she spoke again. "You go ahead with the others; I'll find her." The cub nodded, before running off to catch up with the lionesses. As her silvery form faded into the darkness, Tulivu sighed. She was just as worried about what had happened as Sarabi, and the last thing she wanted to do was make a detour.

Despite her age, Tulivu still had nearly as much energy as she'd had as a young adult. She quickly made her way up the back of Pride Rock, calling Sarafina's name. It would be no use to try to look for her in the dark, her eyesight being what it was these days. As she neared the top, Tulivu began to think she should turn back around, having received no response from Nala's mother. Just as the thought had entered her mind, Sarafina's head emerged from Scar's den, looking slightly annoyed at having her rest disturbed.

"What is it?" she asked, yawning. Tulivu wasted no time in answering her.

"Something's happened in the gorge; the others are probably already there," she said, knowing it was likely that she didn't make much sense. Sarafina still looked hesitant. "Come on, we have to hurry!" She turned back around, descending Pride Rock's slope.

"Where's my daughter?" Sarafina asked, falling into step beside her. One look at the lioness's attractive face revealed where her worries lay. "Nala's all right, isn't she?"

Tulivu nodded, picking up her speed as the two reached the base of the rock. "She's fine; don't worry. All we need to think about for now is catching up with the rest of the pride." Sarafina nodded in agreement, then broke into a run.

The two lionesses sprinted toward the gorge in silence, hearts pounding in their chests. The sun had set completely now; their only source of light came from the scattered stars and crescent moon above. Tulivu was relieved when they ran into the other lionesses, who had been traveling at a more reasonable pace. Nala almost immediately dashed to her mother's side. They soon reached the slope that led down to the gorge, yet for a few moments they stood hesitantly at the top, unsure of what they would find inside.

It was Sarabi who entered first, and though her expression was determined, Tulivu knew her feelings were of suspense and anxiety. She knew because hers were, too; she could only imagine how the cubs felt about this. Some were carried by their mothers, others walked on their own, yet the expressions of all, adult and cub alike, showed nothing but foreboding. The darkness of the night was magnified by the shadows produced by the walls of the gorge, giving the whole area a surreal, nightmarish feel. No one said a word, and the silence pressed almost tangibly upon all.

Tulivu could see only several meters ahead, and for once she was thankful. Yet as they advanced further, she began to make out two distinct shapes, clearly leonine. One was sitting upright, motionless; the other sprawled on the ground, either wounded or dead. Sarabi gasped audibly, running forward to the figure on the ground. As always, the others followed close behind, their dread increasing with each step they took. The sight that befell them confirmed the truth they had suspected from the beginning, yet had vehemently denied, even to themselves.

King Mufasa was dead. His limbs were splayed out awkwardly, his red mane tangled, like a travesty of his former majestic appearance. A thin layer of dust spread over his golden fur, tinting it a shade of ashen gray. Sarabi bent over her mate, her countenance displaying crushing sorrow. Though tears ran down her face, she stood firm, keeping her dignity even in the face of death. Scar continued to stare into the distance, his expression unreadable. He only turned at the sound of Sarabi's voice.

"Where is Simba?" she asked, looking up from the fallen king. "How did this...?" She dropped her head again, barely noticing the other lionesses who came forward to comfort her. Tulivu didn't move; she felt as though the shock from their discovery had frozen her in place. Mufasa had seemed to have many years of ruling before him; the thought of his death was almost too much to comprehend. Scar too remained immobile, as though gathering the fortitude to speak. His voice was solemn as he turned to face the expectant eyes of the pride.

"Sarabi," he said, "Simba is dead, too." Sarabi's head jerked up, her face frozen in a mask of shock and disbelief. She took half a step toward Scar, looking over his face as though he were joking.

"No..." Sarabi whispered, the words barely audible. "No, he can't--" Her voice broke off as the reality sank in; there was no sign of her son anywhere in the gorge. Tulivu could hear the cubs whispering in shock behind her, but she felt too stunned to even speak. It wasn't a comfort at all to know that Sarabi could only feel worse. "But where is he?" the queen asked desperately, moving closer to Scar. "And how...?" The black-maned lion gazed at her for a long moment before replying.

"It all happened so quickly," he began, his face pensive as he reminisced. "I came across Mufasa during one of his patrols, and, seeing how preoccupied he was, offered to watch Simba for him. After the incident at the Elephant Graveyard, I knew there was more than a chance that my nephew would run off while Mufasa was distracted and find himself in danger." He paused, staring up at the walls of the gorge. "I took him down here to play, believing him to be safe from peril." Scar's eyes flicked briefly to Mufasa's body. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

He was silent for several moments, seeming detached from the waiting lionesses as he stared at the ground. Sarabi hovered near him expectantly, hanging onto his words as though they would bring her closer to her mate and son. Sarafina whispered words of comfort to Nala, hoping to soothe her, though Tulivu couldn't make out what they were. Scar lifted his head up and spoke again, his voice lower than before.

"We found ourselves caught in the midst of a wildebeest stampede, and before I could get my bearings, Simba was separated from me," he continued. "I had to leave him behind-- to find Mufasa for help.... He did more than I could, charging valiantly into the stampede in search of his son." Scar gestured to a ledge that stretched along the western wall of the gorge. "While I watched from above, my brother brought Simba to safety, and attempted to climb up to me." Scar's voice was tinged with regret as he spoke. "He was too far down-- but I tried to reach out to him anyway.... It wasn't good enough." Scar looked at the queen lioness beside him. "I am deeply sorry, Sarabi."

"But what happened to Simba?" she asked desperately. "Please keep going, Scar-- I have to know."

"I don't know, myself," he said. "As soon as the stampede ended, I looked down at the ledge where Mufasa had placed him... but he wasn't there. I searched the gorge as best I could, but I knew-- it was no use. So I found Zazu, who had been knocked unconscious during the chaos, and sent him to tell you the news." He stared intently at Sarabi once more. "I hope you can forgive me.... Were it not for me--" The queen moved closer as Scar broke off, and the two began conversing in low voices.

Feeling as though she could finally move, Tulivu turned to look at the lionesses around her. Most were silent, staring dejectedly at their paws. The news of the deaths had come too suddenly to allow for any conversation. Only Nala spoke, her voice pleading, while Sarafina shook her head adamantly. She listened to their whispered conversation, hoping that neither would mind. It didn't matter what they were talking about; Tulivu only wanted a distraction.

"Please, Mom, let me go look for him," Nala coaxed from between Sarafina's forelegs, tears shining in her eyes. "He's probably still out here.... I want to find him--"

"No," Sarafina said, looking down at her daughter. "I can't let you. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do...." She trailed off, holding Nala tighter. Tulivu felt guilty, as though she had intruded on something that she had no right to see, and quickly turned away, coming face-to-face with Kaidi.

Tulivu was amazed to see the lioness as calm as ever, seemingly unaffected by the deaths. Her paw rested on Tama's back, claws extended, as her daughter looked in Nala's direction interestedly. "Don't even think about it, Tama," she growled. "This place is dangerous enough as it is." And though normally she would have disagreed, Tulivu felt Kaidi was right.

* * *

The pride trudged back to their home in utter silence, much to Scar's pleasure. The killing of Mufasa and Simba had gone off without a hitch, but that had only been the first step of his plan. His real concern, the real challenge, had lain in convincing the lionesses that he was not at fault for their deaths. And, as he was glad to note, it had gone spectacularly. It had been so simple to put on a concerned face, to act as though he were overcome with emotion; none of the lionesses seemed to have the faintest of suspicions. Sarabi had even approached him after her shock had slightly subsided, telling him he was not at fault.

They were close to Pride Rock, where Scar would deliver his eulogy before taking his rightfully deserved position as king. He had planned out exactly what he was going to say; indeed, he had planned the events of this whole day beforehand. It never ceased to amaze him how skillfully he could manipulate the others; over the years he had developed it into an art form. He scanned the area ahead, trying to make out the forms of the hyenas. They lay in wait for his words, when they could emerge from the shadows and begin a new life. For Scar, time passed tantalizingly slowly as his destination neared.

It was with exhilaration coursing through his veins that he stood before the lionesses, looking down at their despondent faces from the sloped rock on which he sat. He took what they believed to be a mournful pause as an opportunity to observe them. Their heads were bowed in their sadness, Sarabi obviously the most affected. Zazu gently stroked the queen's paw with a wing. Not one spoke a word. Feeling as though he could not afford to waste any more time, he began to speak.

"None of us should forget Mufasa and Simba, remembering not their unfortunate deaths, but the lives they led. Never did I dream of such a calamity as has befallen us this day," Scar said, pausing for effect, "and all I have-- and more-- I would give for things to be different. This is the most trying event of my life, and I stand before you tonight as one who has lost not only a brother and nephew, but a king and beloved friend." He looked upon his subjects once more, and they stared dolefully back, believing every word.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy, but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live.... For me it is a deep, personal loss." Scar's expression gave nothing away as he spoke the next words, the ones he most desired. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era--" The hyenas began to make their presence known to the astonished pride, and Scar spoke his last words as he made his ascent to the great promontory of Pride Rock. "-- in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!"

He looked proudly down from the tip of the rock, at the kingdom he could finally call his own. So long had he awaited this day, and now his efforts had paid off. He knew the lionesses were shocked at the arrival of the hyenas, but they would get used to them-- along with Mufasa's death-- in good time. Scar saw many years of a peaceful and prosperous reign stretching limitlessly before him. Through his tenacity and intelligence, he would lead the Pridelanders to a golden age, one seen never before in these lands.

"I can't believe it," came an awed voice from behind him. He knew without looking that it was Shenzi, the matriarch of the hyenas. "It's finally ours." Scar's foremost concern was that the hyenas would live up to their end of his promise, and he made no effort to conceal it.

"Have you informed the rest of the clan of their duties?"

"Yeah," the matriarch replied, sounding slightly put off. "Half of us guard the borders tomorrow, the other half the next day." Noticing his silence, she asked, "_Right_?"

His only response was a quick nod in her direction; his attention had been distracted from below. Scar watched with annoyance as one of the lionesses, Sarafina, separated herself from her fellow pride members. As her tan form ascended the rock, he could tell from her worried eyes exactly where her concerns lay. And, unfortunately for him, it was the subject that, at this time, he wanted least to discuss.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone asks, no, I don't think Nala is actually Scar's daughter. And I know it might seem like it at this point, but this isn't going to be a "Scar's reign"-type story. So, what did you think of this chapter? Till next time!


	3. Dread Realization

A/N: The character Lia is my interpretation of Tojo's mother (called Rai by most people), the brown lioness seen in the last panel of the comic. It might not seem like it in this chapter, but she's going to have more of a role in the story later on.

I don't like asking for this, but could you please leave a review after reading? This is a really different direction from the stuff I normally write, and I'd like to know how I'm doing with it. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Dread Realization_

The slope leading up Pride Rock had never felt so long before, nor had Sarafina's paws ever felt so heavy. Yet the higher she scaled, the more her urgency to speak with Scar grew. He watched her like a sentry from where he perched above, his austere gaze causing her heart to pump nervously inside her chest. Her body told her to stop, but her mind pressed on, unrelenting. It was for her daughter that she climbed, though her request was different than it had been only that afternoon. The circumstances had changed drastically, almost more than she could comprehend so suddenly.

Scar's eyes met hers as she reached his level, but nothing in his expression betrayed any sort of interest. The hyena beside him walked off begrudgingly upon her arrival; perhaps she had interrupted a conversation between them. Before Sarafina had a chance to speak, Scar turned and made for the pride's communal den. It took her a second to realize that he expected her to follow. As she caught up with him, he spoke without looking at her. "What is it?"

Her words came out awkwardly, too quickly. "You're-- you aren't going to go through with it, are you?" Scar remained still for a long, excruciating moment. The faint moonlight from outside allowed her to make out his features, the namesake gash over his left eye seeming as sharp as his partway-extended claws. His voice was flat as he replied.

"Of course I am." Scar didn't appear to notice Sarafina's sudden intake of breath. "It's a requirement that's lasted as long as the Pridelands themselves." She stood in stunned disbelief, her feelings not unlike they were the day he refused her as his mate. This time, however, they arose out of concern for another. He appraised her as she struggled to gather her thoughts, his green eyes scanning her face.

"But Mufasa didn't do that," she said, speaking desperately. "He never--" Sarafina's words fell short as Scar raised a paw for silence.

"You know as well as I do that Mufasa didn't have to," he said, a trace of a growl in his voice. "Things are different now, and the last thing I'm going to do is put the kingdom in jeopardy." Sarafina saw the truth behind his words, but knew she could never accept them. Nala's safety was at risk, and she would do all she could to ensure it.

"But how could you do this to Nala?" she asked, her voice anguished. "She's your _daughter_, Scar, whether you admit to it or not!" Scar returned her stare coolly.

"Is she, now?" he asked in a mocking tone. "I don't remember you telling that little detail to the rest of the pride at her birth. But now when it really matters to you," he said, pacing animatedly around her, "you act as though we've never been apart." He came to a stop in front of her. "You've changed little from when we were young, Sarafina. Always willing to put yourself before others, concerned about no one's life but your own...."

"I could say the same for you," she responded. Though she tried to put on a confident front, she was sure Scar could see through it to her inner panic. "And besides, _you_ were the one who left_ me_. You weren't a father to Nala at all, so why should I have called you one?" The den was silent as the two lions faced each other, neither one willing to change their beliefs, yet each hoping the other would back down from theirs. Sarafina tried to change tack, hoping to placate him. "Please, keep her safe. I'd die if I lost her... I don't have anyone else...." Without warning, Scar scratched the den's wall violently, his claws extended to their full length. Sarafina winced at the harsh screeching sound.

"Don't you understand what I'm going through right now?!" he growled. "I've lost my brother and nephew, I'm expected to fill both of their places from here on out, I have to carry out that damned ritual-- and you haven't shown me any kind of sympathy! Apparently, you're too self-absorbed to notice the problems of others." He leaned in closer to her, his voice cold. "Do you really think I'm doing this to torture you? This is for the benefit of the pride, and nothing more."

"Couldn't you make an exception?" Sarafina begged, struggling to hold back her tears. Scar's sudden burst of anger had left her almost speechless, but she wouldn't give up. At this point it was an impossibility.

"As king, the Great Spirit doesn't allow me to make exceptions," Scar said, his voice slightly softer. He turned to exit the den. "This is much more difficult for me than you think it is. I don't wish to discuss it any further." She followed behind him, hoping he wouldn't notice she was crying. He never even glanced at her as he made his way to his den at the back of the rock.

She paused at the slope leading down from Pride Rock, looking at the hyenas and lionesses below. Most of the pride seemed to be asleep, worn out from the long night and the trip to the gorge. They lay in a group, too tired to make the trek up to the den. The hyenas loomed over them, casting eerie shadows where they stood, and any other night Sarafina would have been scared. But even the unnerving presence of the hyenas paled in comparison to what she knew was to happen in less than a day. A look to the east revealed that the sun was soon to rise, and she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep.

Nala couldn't know. It was unbearable just knowing what lay in store for her, and seeing her child's reaction would only make things worse. She wouldn't let her find out; she was sure the other lionesses would do the same with their cubs. Even with this thought in mind, Sarafina wasn't yet resigned. There was a reason she had fallen in love with Scar; he couldn't do something like that to his own cub. He couldn't do that to _her_. It was a faint hope, but it consoled her.

* * *

Nala's eyes opened slowly at the feeling of sunbeams warming her pelt; her limbs stretched lazily as she got to her paws and stood blinking in the early morning's light. There were sleeping lionesses around her, as always, but she realized with a feeling of surprise that she wasn't in the den. Neither was she with her mother; she had evidently spent the night against Tulivu's side. She looked from side to side, her gaze falling upon the leering faces of the hyenas, and her heart sank as she realized the truth.

Simba and Mufasa were dead. At the back of her mind Nala had known this to be true, but in the first rays of dawn it had been easy to write it off as a bad dream. But the sight of the scavengers around her confirmed her worst fears, for with Scar as king the hyenas had free rein in the Pridelands. She stood awkwardly in the midst of the waking pride, looking for her mother. The hyenas' yellow eyes contemplated her as though she were a meal, though she didn't see the ones that had terrorized her at the Elephant Graveyard. That day seemed almost as though it had occurred years ago, at a time when she was much younger, naive.

She couldn't imagine what she was to do, either on this day or all the rest. With Simba dead, how could she be expected to play? Of course there were the other cubs, but she felt differently about them. Simba had been her best friend, the one she would go to first in her moments of both sadness and joy. The thought of being betrothed didn't seem to matter to her anymore; at this point, Nala would have gladly spent all the time she could with him, given the chance. With him gone, she felt empty inside, numb to the world.

Her eyes fell upon Sarabi at this thought. The lioness stood with her head bowed, giving off an air of both grace and sorrow. Nala's pains seemed almost insignificant as she continued staring at her; she had lost her friend, but Sarabi had lost both her mate and son. How could she lead the pride with such crushing grief upon her shoulders? This thought caused Nala to wonder if she would lead the pride at all. For with Mufasa dead, was Sarabi still queen? Scar had made no mention of it the night before. Would he choose another lioness as his mate, or take her as his own?

Feeling the weight of another's paw on her back, she turned around only to meet the eyes of her mother. Nala knew that Sarafina had not been with the rest of the pride, but something in the lioness's face stopped her from asking about it. Sarafina said nothing, but pulled her daughter closer with a foreleg. She could hear her mother's quick, nervous breathing from where she sat, and felt as though she could not contain her curiosity. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, her voice falsely cheerful. She released her hold on Nala's back and began walking briskly to Pride Rock's slope. "Just come with me." Nala ran to keep up with her mother, glancing over her shoulder at the curious faces of the other lionesses. Sarafina said nothing as they entered the main den of Pride Rock. She looked down at her daughter from the raised stone platform in the center of the den, a tentative smile on her face.

"Why are we in here?" Nala asked, looking around. She half-expected to see other lionesses reposing on the rocks, or the king and queen on the place her mother stood. The den was never empty at this time of day, and seemed unusually bright with the absence of the pride.

"I wanted us to be alone," Sarafina answered, motioning for Nala to come to her side. As she did so, her mother gazed down at her, motionless. "Do you know," she began slowly, seeming to choose her words carefully, "that Mufasa died trying to save Simba's life?" Nala nodded sadly.

"Yeah," she replied, staring at her paws. "I don't know what to do...." Her mother seemed not to hear her.

"I would do the same for you. Don't ever forget that. I love you more than anything else. You're my _life_, Nala, the best thing that's ever happened to me." Once again she pulled her daughter to her, her grip tighter this time, possessive. "You'll remember that, won't you?" Nala nodded again. "Please, say it," she said, her voice desperate. "Tell me you won't forget."

"I won't forget," she said. Sarafina pulled her still closer, sighing in relief. "But why are you asking this?" Nala assumed that yesterday's deaths had left her mother worried about her safety, but her actions still unnerved her slightly. A moment passed in silence before Sarafina continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"You're the perfect daughter-- beautiful, clever, kind," she said. "I'm lucky to have you." Sarafina stared at her attentively, before abruptly releasing her from her grasp. "Let's stay here for now, all right? Just stay with me...."

"I will," Nala replied nervously, curling up at her mother's paws. She wasn't sure what to think; though she had always been protective of her, Sarafina had never acted like this before. Maybe it wasn't just the deaths that made her so anxious; the sudden appearance of the hyenas in the Pridelands could be a factor as well. Nala tried as hard as she could to clear her mind, focusing only on pacifying her mother. But seeing her worry brought her back to the thoughts she had struggled to push down, consuming her from inside.

* * *

Kaidi reclined by the waterhole's edge, her head resting on her paws. She absently watched her daughter speaking with Tojo and the other cubs, for once positive that Tama wouldn't attempt to wander away. The news of the deaths had shocked the whole pride; they even seemed reluctant to go hunting. Kaidi figured that was partly due to the hyenas, though in her opinion the Pridelanders were acting irrationally. Scar seemed to know what he was doing, after all, and she had grown up with hyenas during her time in the Machwa Pride. They only attacked others if they were provoked first; it was common sense. Those lionesses just weren't open to change.

She stood up as the afternoon sun beat down on her, pausing only to get a drink before moving to a more shaded area. A group of lionesses sat a short distance away, and though Kaidi could only hear fragments of their conversation, they appeared to be comforting Sarabi. Her first impulse was to join them, but she knew she wouldn't be welcome there. Just as she disagreed with them about the Great Spirit, they viewed the Law of the Pride as an outdated way of life. It seemed like no matter what topic their conversations began with, they would end in arguments. _Listening from here would be better for both of us_, she reasoned as she curled up under a spreading tree.

Though she continued to keep watch over Tama, her ears were tilted in the direction of the lionesses. Even in the shade the heat was overpowering, and she felt her eyelids beginning to droop. As her mind drifted into a pleasant haze, Kaidi barely registered that the conversation was taking on a different tone than she'd originally thought. It was only when she heard Sarabi speaking gently, soothing another, that her head snapped up.

She recognized Lia, Tojo's mother, staring at the cubs, a few stray tears running down her cheeks. Tulivu rubbed the brown lioness's shoulder with her own, but Lia didn't turn to look. Kaidi stood up, suddenly curious. They didn't seem to notice her approaching, and continued speaking in low tones. "I can't help feeling so guilty," Lia said mournfully. "He doesn't deserve me for a mother...."

Kaidi moved so that she was in their line of sight, feeling both confused and intrigued. "Is something wrong?" she asked, glancing briefly over the faces of the three lionesses before her. They stared back, evidently unsure of what to say.

"She doesn't know...." Tulivu said, trailing off. Kaidi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I think the fact I'm asking you makes it quite clear that I don't know," she snapped. Kaidi had no patience with the elderly lioness. When Tulivu wasn't trying to make her forget her old pride and conform to the ways of the Pridelands, she was speaking in such a way so that carrying on a conversation with her was impossible. Sarabi walked up to her, placing a paw on top of hers.

"Be strong, Kaidi," she whispered. Kaidi could only stare, confused. She had a great respect for the queen lioness, but this time she couldn't understand her behavior. Wasn't Sarabi the one who needed to be strong? Tulivu spoke before she could voice her thoughts.

"I'm really not sure how to tell you this," she said, her voice hesitant.

"Just tell me," Kaidi said. Though she knew by now it was something she wouldn't like to hear, the prospect of never finding out seemed even worse. "I can take it."

Tulivu ran her paw over the ground, sending a small cloud of dust into the air. As Kaidi waited impatiently, she did it again, obviously stalling for time. The old lioness sighed as she looked up, appearing to steel herself. "In the Pridelands, we have our own traditions too." She paused after this cryptic response, staring intently at Kaidi. "After a new king ascends the throne, he has to carry out a ritual. It's a necessity. He has to-- kill all the cubs that were born before his reign." The other lioness said nothing. "I'm sorry."

Kaidi heard Tulivu's words clearly, but though she understood them all individually, for a moment the deeper meaning was lost to her. As the truth dawned on her, however, all she could do was stare in disbelief. Her mouth hung open as she tried to form words, yet none made it past her lips. In the Machwa Pride, small as it was, every member was important; the thought of killing innocent cubs was ludicrous. How could the Pridelanders dare to look down on her beliefs when they practiced methods like this? When she finally spoke, her words came out suddenly, harshly. "What?! Why?" No one answered. "Tell me why!"

Seeing that Lia and Sarabi were silent, Tulivu spoke again. "It's an old practice," she began, looking away to avoid Kaidi's piercing eyes. "The kings originally started it to ensure that all the cubs born would know only the current king as their ruler." Seeing that she was met with silence, she spoke again. "This isn't something we're proud of--"

"Then why are you doing it?" Kaidi asked, interrupting her. Her voice wasn't calm like it usually was, but filled with shock and helpless anger. All of her original opinions of Scar as a competent ruler and the Pridelands as a safe haven had melted away, replaced with a burning rage that took over her every thought.

"Did you ever hear about Mohatu?" Tulivu asked. Kaidi shook her head. "He was the grandfather of Mufasa and Scar. He broke the tradition by not going through with the ritual, and at first all seemed well. But not long after that a drought occurred, ravaging the lands and decimating the pride. Almost all of the cubs died anyway, and it was a long time before the lands were restored." Her voice was solemn as she concluded. "It seems that by breaking the ritual he had displeased the Great Spirit, and that the practice would have to continue. Believe me, none of us want this to happen."

"But Mufasa didn't do this, did he?" Kaidi asked desperately, barely listening to the story. Mufasa's name had caught her attention, and the thought that the lion who had welcomed her into the Pridelands so warmly had been slaughtering cubs not long before made her feel almost nauseous.

"No," Sarabi said. She continued before Kaidi could voice her protests. "We had known ahead of time that his father was going to die. All the cubs in the Pridelands were adolescents by the time he assumed the throne." Her ears flattened suddenly, and her last words were tinged with sorrow. "But Mufasa died so suddenly... we couldn't plan to prevent this...."

Kaidi felt as though she couldn't listen to this anymore. The situation was ridiculous, and she knew that nothing the other lionesses said could make her accept it. "Then why can't we just refuse?" she asked. "Just tell Scar 'no'. There are more of us than him; we could just--"

Lia spoke suddenly, cutting her off. "Do you think we _want_ this?" she asked angrily. She glared fiercely at Kaidi, tears in her eyes, not waiting for a response. "You don't know anything. It's going to happen, and there's nothing we can do. Just look!" She swept her paw through the air, gesturing over the Pridelands. "All those hyenas-- they'll kill us if we resist. We're trapped here, surrounded by those damn poachers!"

"The only things you're trapped by are your idiotic beliefs," Kaidi said. She stared disgustedly at the lionesses before her. "I thought I was living in a pride. Now I see you for what you are-- a pack of savages. And I won't stand for it anymore!" She turned away sharply. "I'm taking Tama back where she belongs." Though she felt the eyes of the others on her, she didn't glance back. The last thing she was going to do was give any indication that she wanted to stay.

She couldn't put her feelings of outrage into words. How could they let their own children die? How could they just lie back and accept their fates? Kaidi definitely hadn't done that. As a young adult, she had been expected to return to the Machwa Pride and marry, but had stayed in the Pridelands instead, enjoying the luxury of not having to search all day for food. And she wouldn't accept the thought of this "ritual" now. Tama would grow up in a harsher climate, that much was true, but at least she would be safe.

"Tama, come with me," she said as she came across the group of cubs. Her daughter turned in her direction, seeming a bit surprised.

"What is it, Mom?" she asked, walking up to Kaidi's side. The other cubs stared at her curiously.

"Do you remember the stories I told you about the Machwa Pride?" she asked, moving so that they were out of earshot from the others. Tama nodded. "We're going back there. I don't know how long it will take, but it's going to be your new home. And we're never coming back here."

"But why?" Tama asked. Kaidi wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't tell her daughter her life would be at risk if she stayed, but she had never lied to her before. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to tell part of the truth without arousing Tama's suspicions.

"I want you to see what my life was like when I was your age," she said, looking to the side, away from her daughter's inquisitive eyes. "There will be other cubs there like you-- ones that grew up following the Law of the Pride." She glanced up at the sun. "Now let's go before it gets too late." She strode forward with Tama beside her, hurrying to keep up. Kaidi knew her daughter wanted to stay longer, to say goodbye to her friends, but right now that didn't matter. Her eyes were focused on the west-- the way back home, to the Machwa Pride.

* * *

A/N: I don't actually think that lions in the _TLK_ universe kill all the cubs when they become king. In one of the _TLK6NA_ books (the one with Ni) it showed that there were cubs besides Nala during Scar's reign. Those books aren't really canon though, so whatever.

I hope to update pretty soon, hopefully in less than a week this time. I'd really appreciate it if you left a review. Well, see ya next chapter!


	4. For Her

A/N: I said I'd update a lot sooner than this; I'm really sorry about that. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

_For Her_

Despite the suffocating heat of the afternoon sun, which blazed at a point in the sky almost directly above the two lionesses, Kaidi never broke pace. Her face was set determinedly as she traveled, her eyes never straying from the site of her destination. Though they had not yet passed Pride Rock, her mind was firmly within the perimeters of the Machwa Pride. Tama walked silently beside her mother, knowing any questions she asked would go unanswered. A strange feeling of tension and urgency hovered around them, and seemed to grow with each step they advanced.

It took all of Kaidi's self-control not to glance over at the large rock formation that housed the pride, though from the corner of her eye she noticed it was steadily coming into focus. She knew that looking at it would only fill her with the indignant rage she had felt upon hearing of the ritual, and if Tama noticed her reaction, she would have to tell her the truth. Worrying her daughter over her friends' fates would do more harm than good; Tama could possibly feel compelled to stay behind with them. The other lionesses wouldn't care; another life lost would mean nothing to them. Kaidi gritted her teeth at this thought, inwardly fuming.

How could anyone be so superstitious? Did they really think the kingdom would prosper if they let their children die, for the sole purpose of appeasing an invisible deity? Those Pridelanders and their compliant ways sickened her. It would be so easy for them all to rebel, to stand up against Scar; if he refused their request, it would simply be a matter of putting their claws and teeth to good use. But even as she thought this, Kaidi knew it would never be. Though all were aware of the ritual that the new king was to carry out, strangely, no one had seemed to be against the lion himself. All the animosity she had observed thus far had been toward the hyenas. She supposed that, according to the pride, Scar was as much trapped by their ridiculous customs as the rest of them.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she passed Pride Rock, knowing that within a matter of minutes they would be past its borders. Already Kaidi could picture her former home, could practically feel the warmth of the desert sands radiating the pads of her paws. The towering canyons and glowing orange sunsets that set the lands of the Machwa Pride apart now seemed inviting for the first time since she'd left. Tama would grow to love it, she was sure, and her family would be glad to see her after so long. And there, she would be free from ignorant, submissive lionesses and their crippling beliefs, as well as so-called kings who had no qualms about tearing families apart. Her daughter would grow up, safe.

Kaidi was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost walked into a hyena, conversing with a group of others right at the border of the Pridelands. The creature stared at her, annoyed. Tama moved closer to her mother's side, evidently remembering the stories about the Elephant Graveyard. "Wouldn't kill ya to watch where you're going," the hyena muttered, pushing a tuft of black fur away from her eyes.

"Sorry," Kaidi responded, wanting to get the apology over with as quickly as possible. The way to the Machwa Pride was now so close that standing still made her feel almost anxious. "I didn't see you there." Several of the hyenas looked up at her, their attention captured by the arrival of a Pridelander.

"Same old story, ain't it, guys?" asked another hyena. This one was male, and stood closest to the female who had first spoken. "_Lionesses_. They act like we don't exist, but just try huntin' on 'their' lands and you'll never hear the end of it. Am I right?" The others spoke up in assent, with the exception of one, who laughed with his tongue protruding from his mouth. With all of them speaking at once, they were nearly as indecipherable as he was.

As Kaidi watched them, impatient, she noticed that the hyenas she stood before were not the only group at the border. Several meters away stood another cluster, along with another on the opposite side. If she walked away, she would only have to listen to more of them berate her species and bar her passage. "Can you let me through now?" she asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance. The hyenas stopped talking at the sound of her voice.

"Nope," replied the female smugly. She spoke in explanation upon seeing Kaidi's confused expression. "Scar told us to guard the borders. You know, royal protocol and stuff."

"He meant for you to keep intruders out, not to keep us in," Kaidi said, exasperated. The hyenas remained motionless. She shook her head and began to make her way around them. "I don't have time to argue about this. Let's go, Tama." Before she had passed them completely, several hyenas moved forward to block her.

"Can't let you do that, lady," said the male who had spoken against her. Kaidi unsheathed her claws.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, stepping closer. The female hyena rolled her eyes.

"Are _you_? Look around you, honey," she said, gesturing behind the lioness with a paw. "Still wanna fight?" Kaidi turned at these words, her eyes widening at the sight before her. In the short time she had looked away, the hyenas had formed a circle around her. They returned her stare with teeth bared, their expressions much more threatening than they had seemed at first. Her primary instinct was to strike out, attack, but she managed to restrain herself; Tama's safety meant more than her own. The two of them were clearly outnumbered, and the hyenas could take them down in a matter of seconds if she attempted to challenge them.

Tama looked up at her, a pleading expression on her face. "I think we should just stay in the Pridelands," she began nervously, her eyes darting from one hyena to the next. "It's not safe to try and get through here...." The hyenas laughed raucously.

"At least her kid's thinking straight, huh, Ed?" asked one, looking across the circle to another. Kaidi heard a fresh peal of maniacal laughter from behind her, and knew without looking which hyena had responded. Tama _was_ right, but staying at Pride Rock would mean that they'd have to face the alternative, the very thing she'd attempted to prevent. She stood for a moment, pondering. It was obvious the hyenas wouldn't let her through without a fight; her only option was to turn back and devise another plan. Anything, as long as it kept her daughter safe.

"Have it your way, then," she responded irritably. "I'll stay in the Pridelands. Satisfied?" The hyenas made no audible response, but the ones in front of her moved aside several paces, allowing her to pass through. She walked briskly between them, her head held high, as Tama followed close behind. As the two walked in silence, Kaidi realized the painful truth of the situation. The other lionesses had been right after all: there was no way out with the hyenas guarding the borders. Even trying to hide within the lands themselves carried a great risk of being detected. She was, effectively, trapped.

_No, not yet_, she thought. There was still time left, though how much exactly she didn't know. There had to be something she could do to save Tama's life, even if it meant losing her own. Kaidi would do whatever it took. But the knowledge that she had no way out filled her with a helpless fear, one that clouded her mind and drowned out all other concerns. She had to form a plan quickly, for time was passing mercilessly and soon it would be too late. Though she knew this to be true, it only caused her thoughts to race feverishly, presenting ideas that could only result in failure. Dropping to her side under a tree, she pressed a paw to her forehead desperately. What could she do? Was there _anything_ she could do?

"Mom, are you all right?" Tama asked, seeming unnerved at her mother's sudden actions. Kaidi looked up abruptly; in her worry she had almost forgotten her daughter was still beside her. This thought was quickly replaced by another: Tama didn't know. She didn't know of the ritual that the Pridelanders were planning to carry out, didn't know how little they truly cared about her or any of the other cubs. Yet Kaidi saw no reason to tell her, because if she came up with a plan in time there would be no need to worry. She shook her head.

"Don't worry; I'm fine," she replied, hoping to sound nonchalant. "I just want to rest for my hunt later on. Why don't you go off and play? I don't want you getting bored." Tama stared at her mother uncertainly, before turning around and making for the waterhole. Kaidi sighed in relief; now she was completely alone. She felt a slight pang of guilt over the lie she had told, but mentally tried to suppress it. She had never needed to lie to her daughter before, but surely a situation this dire was an exception to the Law of the Pride?

At this thought, a grin began forming on Kaidi's face. The situation didn't need to be an exception at all; in fact, she could use the Law of the Pride to her advantage. Though she was now technically a Pridelander, she was a member of the Machwa Pride in both blood and mind. Her thoughts reached a level almost of euphoria as she formulated her plan, confident of its outcome. Everything would be fine; she would see to that.

* * *

Kaidi lifted her head up from her paws, instantly on her guard upon hearing the telltale sound of rustling grass from behind. Her muscles tensed expectantly, prepared for a confrontation should Scar appear on the small incline where she lay. She turned roughly, eyes blazing, and blinked in surprise as Tulivu appeared over the top of the hill. The old lioness was carrying something in her mouth, though in the steadily dimming light Kaidi couldn't quite make out what it was. "What?" she asked bitterly. "Does the king wish to see me?"

Tulivu carefully placed the object on the ground before looking up, distinctly uncomfortable. "It's going to happen later tonight," she said, her voice low. "When they-- the cubs-- are all asleep." She lowered her head slightly. "I hope you can forgive us...."

"I doubt that," Kaidi responded. She moved several paces closer to the other lioness. "Why are you here? If you think I want to hear your false sympathy, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken." Tulivu shook her head.

"Kaidi, please," she said. "Scar never wanted it to come to this. None of us did."

"Then don't do it." Tulivu looked away, avoiding Kaidi's intense stare. The sun was slowly dropping toward the west, and though neither made reference to it, each was acutely aware of the inexorable passage of time. The only sound for several moments was the muted laughter of the cubs playing in the distance, unaware of their fates. Tulivu was the first to break the silence.

"Did you go hunting yet?" Kaidi shook her head, angered at the sudden change of topic. Was the ritual really that unimportant to them? "Then put this on Tama's portion after you do," Tulivu said, pushing the object forward.

Kaidi raised an eyebrow. "And what is it, exactly?" she asked, bending down to see for herself. At first glance it appeared to be an ordinary, hollowed-out gourd. As she leaned closer, however, she saw that it contained a powdery, gray-brown substance. It didn't smell like anything she had come across before, which only made her suspicions grow.

"Crushed roots from an ironwood tree," Tulivu replied. "To help her stay asleep during the, well... ritual." Kaidi stared in disbelief.

"So, basically, you're telling me to drug her," she said, her voice flat.

"It's not like that!" Tulivu shook her head. "Honestly. It will only deepen her sleep, so she won't wake up when it happens." Seeing Kaidi's irate expression, she tried harder to reassure her. "Scar was the one who suggested it. In the past it was so much more brutal...." She looked down at the gourd for a moment, then back up at the lioness before her. "Please believe me. No child should have to suffer through this, but we're trying to make it easier on everyone--"

"I can't listen to this anymore. This is disgusting," Kaidi said, shaking her head. "Just-- just get away from me, all right?" Tulivu gazed at her a moment longer, concerned.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, before turning around and making her way down the hill. Once the other lioness was gone, Kaidi looked at the gourd once more. She supposed it wouldn't do any harm to feed its contents to Tama. Though she had her own plans for how the ritual was going to go, it wouldn't do any good for her daughter to be awake during it; there was more than a chance that Kaidi would have to resort to violence.

Her plan was relatively simple: she would tell Scar that, as a member of the Machwa Pride, she was exempt from the traditions of the Pridelands. If he ignored her, she would retaliate before he had a chance to kill Tama. Though the Law of the Pride generally forbade murder, one of its laws clearly stated "If a member of the pride or the family of said member is threatened, they have the right to defend themselves by any means necessary." This was certainly one of those cases, and if Kaidi had to kill to ensure her daughter's safety, then so be it.

She had some slight reservations about how well her plan would work, knowing that most of it rested on the element of surprise, but on the whole she was confident. Scar stood taller than her, but as a lioness Kaidi felt she had more hunting experience; at worst, the two would be evenly matched. The realization that the sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon broke her from her thoughts, reminding her of what she still needed to do. Pushing all thought of the impending ritual from her mind, she descended the hill, eyes scanning the savanna in search of prey.

* * *

Pride Rock's main den was silent, almost torturously so, as the lionesses within tensely awaited the arrival of their king. Only a faint trickle of moonlight streamed in through the entrance, giving the figures inside an appearance more of shadows than animals. Most remained by their cubs, looking down on them with pained, loving eyes as they slept; the grim knowledge that this night was their last together was impossible to ignore. Others stood outside the cave with the rest of the pride, leaving their cubs behind; the thought of watching, helpless, as their children's lives were snatched away was too much for them to bear. Scar's current absence was no comfort; although their cubs were safe at the moment, every second that passed brought them one step closer to death.

Kaidi felt as though she were the only one who was not yet resigned. As soon as Scar approached her, her plan would be put into action. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw with relief that Tama was still asleep; the ironwood roots must have done their job. She had chosen for her daughter what she believed to be the safest spot in the den: a slight indentation in the wall, just small enough that only one lion could enter. The only caveat was that it was very close to the entrance, and would therefore be one of the first places Scar approached. She tried not to think about what was soon to occur; if she got too nervous it would hamper her ability to fight.

Her ears pricked up at the sound of claws on stone, and she turned her head to see Scar enter the den. His red-brown fur was impossible to make out in the dark; all Kaidi could clearly see were his flashing eyes as he scanned the cave. The lionesses watched apprehensively, each one seeming to be holding her breath. He then turned to his left, where Lia stood, Tojo resting between her forepaws. Kaidi watched from across the cave, a sick, frantic feeling beginning to sweep over her. Lia bowed her head, looking down at her son for a long moment.

"Do you really have to do this?" she asked plaintively. Though most of the lionesses had turned away by this point, Kaidi continued to stare, feeling a strange mixture of horror and fascination.

"You know I must," Scar replied, taking a step closer. "I never thought I'd have to, but the safety of the kingdom--"

"I know," Lia said, her voice filled with sorrow. "I know. Please, give me just a little longer...." The lioness bent down to Tojo's level, speaking to him soothingly, though from where Kaidi sat most of her words were too low to distinguish from each other. "Tojo, I'm sorry...." She stared down at him for a moment longer, then gently licked his forehead and straightened up; in his deep sleep the cub never even stirred. Lia then turned away, the sound of her sobs filling the cave.

Kaidi's blood ran cold as Scar moved closer to the cub; though she had known that the ritual would be carried out, seeing it happen before her was completely different. She felt an instinctive urge to help the other lioness, to carry out her plan early, but knew it would be useless. The king was now at Tojo's level, and if she moved from her spot she would leave Tama alone and defenseless. She could only stare, disgusted at herself for doing so, as Scar took the cub's neck in his jaws. Realizing what he was going to do, she averted her eyes, but couldn't block Tojo's sudden cry of pain from her ears.

By the time she turned her gaze back, Scar had already begun walking away. Lia bent over her son once more, cleaning the blood from the punctures in his neck as silent tears ran down her face. How could the Pridelanders allow an injustice like this to happen? Kaidi's heart skipped a beat as she realized the king was making his way toward her, but she managed to keep her composure. She extended her claws and crouched in a defensive position, Tama's safety her first priority. Scar stood several paces from her, his expression slightly impatient.

"You _cannot_ take my daughter from me," Kaidi said, her words coming out in a threatening whisper. The king only stared. "This is a tradition of the Pridelands, and I belong to the Machwa Pride. You don't have the right." Scar's eyes narrowed.

"You've been in the Pridelands too long to not be considered a resident, and as your ruler, I certainly do have the right," he said in a matching tone, evidently annoyed at the affront to his leadership. "Now stand aside." Kaidi remained where she was, growling.

"No. I won't let you do this, you bastard. You'll die first!" she spat, not caring now who heard her. She lunged at Scar, feeling the shocked eyes of the rest of the pride upon her, but the distance between them was great enough that he had time to move away. Seeing that she had no intention of backing down, he raised a paw and swiped at her. Kaidi ducked at the last second, feeling a rush of air above her head as his claws just missed her face. She attempted to lunge for him again, but missed, distracted, as a shocking thought occurred to her.

Her objective was to keep Tama safe, which meant she could not allow clear passage to the indentation where she slept. This set Kaidi at a severe disadvantage: she had to remain in front of her daughter the entire time she fought, but Scar had as much room as he needed in the den. She attempted to move back to her original position, hoping the king hadn't realized this as well. One look into his eyes told her he had, and he too made for the cave's wall. She felt a wave of relief as she got there first, and stood defiantly, shielding Tama with her body.

Scar tried once more to strike her, but she managed to block his attack with a paw. The force of impact threw her off balance, however, and Kaidi lurched on three legs for a second before righting herself. As soon as she was steady he slashed at her again, and his claws successfully made contact with her side. The lioness gritted her teeth, ignoring the blood and searing pain, and made another attempt to defend herself. Scar stepped back, but not in time to avoid Kaidi's claws digging into his shoulder. She pulled them down savagely, leaving jagged scratches, and crouched down again, preparing to pounce a short distance forward.

Scar raised his paw reflexively, seeing what the lioness before him planned to do, and struck out at the moment she leapt. Though he had acted on instinct alone, this deed worked out better for him than either lion had anticipated. He hit Kaidi directly under the chin just as the lioness was gaining momentum, throwing her to the side. Her head slammed against the wall of the cave, and she sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sarafina held Nala tightly between her forelegs, looking lovingly down at her sleeping form. Every gentle rise and fall of her daughter's chest reassured her that she was still alive, still safe. Her eyes wildly drank her in, absorbing and treasuring even the smallest of details. She was so beautiful, so innocent... so breakable. _He won't_, she tried to convince herself. _Scar would never do something like this to me_. He had killed several cubs by now, but this was different, wasn't it? She actually meant something to him, didn't she?

A chill ran down her spine as she pulled Nala closer; it was impossible to ignore the doubts that lurked in the back of her mind. Since the night before, Sarafina had been vehemently telling herself that Scar would spare her daughter's life, even after he had told her directly that he couldn't. And she knew that there was more of a reason than she'd let on as to why she had spent all day holding Nala close, huddled in the farthest corner of Pride Rock's communal den. Every lioness Scar had approached, every life he had taken-- they all proved one thing. He wouldn't treat her any differently, and she was a fool to think otherwise. Yet still she clung onto a shred of hope, one that refused to be pushed down even when faced with the crushing truth of the situation.

She heard Scar approach her from behind, but didn't turn around. Her eyes remained locked on her daughter, as she struggled to convince herself once more that these weren't the last moments they would spend together. Yet her doubtful feelings soon gained dominance, and Sarafina felt her eyes filling up with tears. She turned her head to face the king, her body shaking with silent sobs. "You won't do this, will you? Not to me...." Several lionesses turned at her words, gazing upon her sympathetically, but in her worry she didn't notice them.

"Sarafina, you know this is necessary," Scar said, his voice expressionless. "This is the last thing I want to do--"

"Don't do it," she begged, cutting him off. A feeling of panic had settled in on her, and she felt frozen in place. "Please, don't do this to me! Don't do this to _her_!" She was almost shouting now, her voice echoing off the walls of the cave. Scar moved closer to her, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"You're only making this more difficult for yourself," he said in a low tone. Sarafina knew he was right, but couldn't accept it. Before she knew what she was doing, she spoke desperately, hoping to buy Nala some time.

"Scar, please, just listen to me. Just hear me out, all right?" The lion beside her made no response, and she took that as a good sign. "Keep Nala safe, I'm begging you! I'll do anything..." she pleaded, her voice reaching a hysterical pitch. At these words an idea sprang into her head, one born of her desperation and long hours without sleep, but an idea nonetheless. "Let her live, and I'll put myself in her place. I'll give myself to you, do anything you ask... because I'll stand by your side-- as your queen!" His eyes met hers, seeming momentarily surprised, and then he looked away, considering. "Whatever you want, I'll do... anything at all...." He remained silent. Sarafina closed her eyes, knowing she had reached a dead end, but was shocked by his next words.

"I accept," Scar said, "provided that you keep your promises as well." Her heart swelled with joy, and she gazed up at him with tears of gratitude streaming down her face.

"Thank you so much, Scar," she whispered. "You truly are a great king...." She noticed that his gaze was fixed on Nala, who remained asleep, oblivious to all that had occurred.

"I hope you let her know how lucky she is. And it might be best for you to get some rest, too," he said, turning to face the rest of the pride. She nodded in response, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see her from where he stood, and picked Nala up by the scruff of her neck. The lionesses around her stared, astonished, as she exited the cave. Sarafina felt an overwhelming surge of emotion. Surprise and relief that her daughter's life had been spared, uncertainty and doubt over what would happen next, and, to her intense surprise, a current of the love she had felt toward Scar when she was young.

It was only when she reached his den that she realized how tired she was. She carefully set Nala down and laid beside her, contemplating what had just happened. She felt sorry for Sarabi and the other lionesses who had lost their cubs, but couldn't shake the thought that had just arisen. It was a selfish thing to focus on, but she couldn't help it. Her daughter was safe, and Scar was now her mate. As she drifted to sleep, all she could think was that she had gotten everything she wanted.

* * *

Kaidi sprang to her paws, her head throbbing with pain from her collision with the wall. She bit down on her lip, ignoring it; all she could do right now was keep fighting. Almost as soon as her eyes opened, however, she realized something was wrong. Scar no longer stood before her, and there definitely seemed to be more lionesses in the den than there had been when last she looked. The den was lighter, too, with more of a gray tone than black. A cold feeling of horror suddenly assailed her. She hadn't been knocked out, had she? If she had....

She whipped around, her jaw dropping as she realized that the indentation where Tama had slept was empty. Heart racing, she scanned the cave, but saw no sign of her daughter. _This can't be happening_, Kaidi thought, the same sick feeling she'd felt when Tojo was killed sweeping over her once more. Her eyes fell upon the lionesses again, and she noticed they were gathered around the platform in the center of the cave. _No, don't let this be true_.... She hesitantly advanced toward it, knowing what she would see but still hoping she was wrong.

The bodies of the cubs were laid out on the platform, Tama among them. Kaidi ran to the spot where her daughter lay, pushing past a few of the lionesses in her desperation. The cub's eyes were still closed; at a cursory glance she might even have appeared to be asleep. Turning her body over, however, revealed the puncture wounds on her neck and throat. Kaidi felt as though her mind had been wiped clean, and she could do nothing but stare. "Tama...." she whispered, her voice breaking.

She tried to gather her thoughts, but it was to no avail. They were moving too quickly, just as her life had begun to do less than a day ago. Had it really been such a short time? A lioness placed a paw on one of hers, breaking her from her thoughts, and she turned her head to meet Tulivu's faded blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kaidi," she said, in what she presumably thought was a comforting voice. The other lioness's only response was to slap the older one's paw away, claws partially extended.

"I told you before," she said, her voice a harsh growl. Tulivu moved away, surprised. "I don't want your pity." Kaidi took several steps backward, now addressing the pride as a whole. "You did nothing to help her. You let her die!" Most of the lionesses returned her stare, their expressions mournful. None of them said anything in response. "You all make me sick." And with that she turned and exited the den, not knowing what she was to do next.

She inspected her surroundings as she descended Pride Rock, hoping in vain to distract herself from the onslaught of emotions that threatened to crush her. As a member of the Machwa Pride, she had to be strong. The sun had not yet risen, though the eastern horizon was noticeably lighter than the rest of the sky. No other lions were there with her, much to her relief; Kaidi felt as though all she wanted was to be alone. Alone....

She sank to the ground, digging her claws into the dirt. Her devastation over Tama's death hit her with full force, much more potent now than it had been when she was surrounded by the pride. She felt burning rage toward Scar, sorrow for the loss of her child-- but worst of all was the feeling that she had failed Tama as a mother. She was from the Machwa Pride, ready to fight for her beliefs, but in the end it had accomplished nothing. Kaidi felt as though she were just like the Pridelanders: submissive and weak, an utter failure. There seemed to be nothing left to live for.

But then again, maybe there was. _This isn't over yet_, she thought, straightening up. She knew that with the hyenas on guard she was trapped in the Pridelands, but nothing could keep her from living as though she were still in her old home. Using the Law of the Pride to her advantage had failed once-- but it wouldn't again. Kaidi didn't know yet what she would do, but Tama's death would not go unpunished. She swore by the Machwa Pride she would have her revenge. _I'll do whatever it takes, Tama_. _I won't let you down_.

* * *

A/N: Apologies once more for the very late update. But hey, this chapter's at least a thousand words longer than any of my others, so that counts for something, right? I'd really like to hear what you thought about this one, so how about leaving a review on your way out?

Oh, and if any of you are wondering why Scar accepted Sarafina's "proposal", I'll get to that in the next chapter. Till then!


	5. Watch and Wait

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm thinking that this story might be a little longer than I originally stated; maybe about ten chapters by the time it's finished. I'm planning on updating sooner, though, so you won't have to wait a month between chapters. Anyway, thanks a lot to everyone who read or reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_Watch and Wait_

The king gazed upon Sarafina and Nala as they slept on the floor of his den, their pelts tinged with gold in the light of the early morning. They seemed scarcely to have moved since the night before, a shift in position or languid flick of the tail their only signs of activity. A faint smile curled across Sarafina's muzzle, and, looking over at the cub beside her, Scar felt he could guess the reason. Nala did not know how close she had come to death, but now, thanks to him, she was safe. Yet as he continued to stare at his new mate and child, Scar could not ignore a growing sense of discontent. What had he got himself into?

Only several hours before, there had been no doubt in his mind that the ritual would be carried out completely. It was his duty as king, a way to simultaneously assert his dominance over the pride and ensure his kingdom's safety. Scar didn't entirely believe in the legends of the Great Spirit, but saw no sense in tempting fate. And though he was aware that the killing of the cubs, combined with the introduction of hyenas to the Pridelands, could cause the lionesses to distrust him, he had never once faltered in his mission. He had stood over Nala, the last cub left, prepared to complete the ritual by ending her life. Then Sarafina had spoken. Though he was momentarily taken aback by her request, Scar had always prided himself on his quick thinking. And on the whole, it appeared the benefits of taking her as his queen far outweighed the drawbacks.

Of course, he could have ignored her, could instead have taken Sarabi for his own. In his position, he now had every right to the former queen, to any lioness he wanted. But his brother's mate held no interest for him. She appeared an attractive lioness at first glance, a suitable mate-- that is, until she opened her mouth. She was forever setting forth _her_ opinions on how things should be done, how _she_ would handle whatever problems happened to arise. And though she was usually correct in her assumptions, Scar found it unbearable. If he were to run the kingdom, he would do it alone. He had no real connection with her anyway; before Mufasa died, their interactions had been strained, at best.

Sarafina was so different from her friend that Scar had always wondered what each saw in the other. She was mostly introverted, preferring to step back and make room for Sarabi, the lionesses' undisputed leader. Her hunting skills were average, her personality pleasant enough. Were it not for her delicate beauty, she would have been quite an unremarkable member of the pride. At least, that had been Scar's first impression of her. As she began spending more time with him, however, his opinion changed rapidly. Sarafina had a possessive, almost selfish streak; she followed him tirelessly and hung onto his every word as though he could fill the void left by her mother's death. Her conversations with him, when not littered with obsequious flattery, were dull and insipid. It was all too easy to refuse when first she asked him to become her mate; her constant presence had been steadily chipping away at his patience. At the time, it appeared the only thing worse than never becoming king was spending the rest of his life at her side.

But the prospect of taking her as his queen cast things in a different light. Sarafina could give him a closer link to the rest of the pride, a firsthand view of how the other lionesses perceived him. Even her sycophantic nature could possibly gain him more support, could inspire like feelings within the others. With his new responsibilities as king, Scar wouldn't have to spend as much time with her as he otherwise would, were she only his mate. And even if he did, it would certainly be preferable to keeping company with the hyenas. His most recent encounters with the lioness proved that Sarafina had more courage than in their younger days; though Scar thought she was still as self-centered as ever, there was no denying that she had matured. And so he had agreed to her terms, and she had unceremoniously stepped into his life.

With her had come Nala, and just as he had with her mother, Scar gauged the benefits provided by sparing her life. She was his daughter, related by blood if not by any emotional connection, and was therefore the natural choice for his heir. Though she seemed to have a reckless, headstrong personality, at least judging by the Elephant Graveyard incident, she was still young; small details like that could be refined as she grew older. And if the matters of her hunting lessons and training to rule were attended to, she could grow up to be a fine queen indeed, the perfect successor. Nala looked so like Sarafina; even if her teachings ending up accomplishing nothing, she would surely be desirable enough to find a mate to rule in her place. Though he had ruled for little more than a day, already Scar was planning for the future.

But his ambitious hopes of the night before seemed unimportant compared to the situation he now faced. Almost as soon as Sarafina left the den, too relieved to notice the suffering around her, Scar had realized the severe lapse of judgment on his part. For when he turned toward the rest of the pride, he saw on each face a look of disapproval, barely obscured by their expressions of sorrow. He could tell exactly what they were thinking: _If you spared her life, why did you carry the ritual out at all_? Trying to ignore their unspoken question for the time being, he had spoken the words he'd prepared earlier: meaningless condolences, praise to the Great Spirit. Nothing changed in their faces.

Lia was the only one who had addressed him, just as he was leaving the den. He had turned to her as she called his name, looked into her deep blue eyes that seemed somehow dead, emotionless. "Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice flat. And Scar had no reply.

He turned away from Sarafina and Nala, looking out over the Pridelands as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The view before him did nothing to distract him from his thoughts. His first hope had been that the lionesses would recover from the deaths in time, and life would continue as usual. But by sparing Nala, he knew he'd thrown everything off balance. The ones who'd lost their cubs were angry that their children hadn't been saved, the rest were sure to feel the same. There was no question about that. The real worry for Scar was how far their anger would take them. At best, they would do nothing, moving on with only a current of distrust. If he was cautious, perhaps things would eventually return to normal. He wasn't the first king to carry out the ritual, after all. At worst, they would rebel, as Kaidi had done the night before. He hoped nothing so drastic would happen this early in his rule. It seemed the only definite option he had was to keep a close watch on the pride.

Even if things were fine with the lionesses, even if his worries were unfounded, what would become of his reign? Scar knew that by sparing Nala's life, he had not fulfilled the requirements of the ritual. He was mostly convinced it was just superstition, but could not ignore the doubts that hung over him, the voice in his head asking _What if_...? But Sarafina _had_ said that she put herself in her daughter's place, had given herself to him completely. That made up for it, didn't it? He wasn't sure. It seemed that here, too, his only option was to see how things turned out.

"The morning report, sire," came a voice to his side, snapping him from his thoughts. Scar looked down, relieved for perhaps the first time in his life to see the blue hornbill. Listening to the report would clear his mind, would give him more to think about than the recent burdens he'd brought on himself. Zazu backed away slightly, as though fearful the lion would attack him. Scar continued to stare impatiently.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked, taking a step closer. Zazu fluttered onto a rock several paces from the lion, before launching into a long-winded monologue detailing the problems and concerns of animals across the Pridelands. Scar stood motionless, listening to each word intently but not really hearing, glad for the distraction. Soon Sarafina would wake up, soon he'd have to deal with the rest of the pride-- but for now, it was easy to convince himself that all would work out.

* * *

Nala's ears twitched at the sound of Zazu's voice, and she rolled to her other side, wanting just a few more minutes of sleep. The majordomo continued unceasingly, however, and with a sigh, the cub struggled to open her eyes, knowing it was time to get up. This task was much easier said than done; she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so tired. Her eyelids felt weighted down, impossibly heavy; her limbs seemed strangely stiff as she pulled herself to a standing position. As she swayed unsteadily, fighting to keep her eyes open, it became apparent that something was amiss. A quick scan of the area only served to confuse her further.

Her mother lay close beside her, eyes closed in peaceful sleep, yet no other lionesses were there at all. Nala thought back to the night before. They had slept at the back of the cave, hadn't they? But now they were in the center of a different den, one smaller than Pride Rock's communal dwelling and empty but for them. It was obvious this place belonged to someone else, but she didn't know who. Why were they in here, instead of with the others? What had happened? Squinting her eyes against the glare of the sun, she made for the exit, hoping to get an idea of her surroundings.

As she left the comforting shadows of the den, looking from side to side as best she could in the harsh light, her jaw dropped in surprise. Scar was a short distance to her right, listening impassively to Zazu's report; he seemed not to notice her presence. She realized she was at the back of Pride Rock; she'd often seen Simba go there to visit his uncle. Trying not to think about her friend, Nala took a wary step closer to the lion, noticing a series of rough scratches that extended down from his left shoulder. How did he get those? And why were she and her mother at his den? She felt her suspicions rise. Something had happened the night before, but what it was exactly she had no idea.

"Oh, Nala, you're awake," Sarafina said, bending down to rub her head against her daughter's. The cub jumped slightly in surprise; she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed her mother approach. After the momentary shock, though, she wasted no time in voicing her concerns.

"Mom, why are we here?" she asked. "What happened?" Sarafina looked away, her eyes distant, the happiness wiped from her face. The only sound for several moments was Zazu's incessant rambling, which now seemed a world away. Finally her mother sighed, appearing to steel herself, and began to speak.

"Last night, a pack of rebel hyenas came into the den," she said in a low voice, bending down to her daughter's level. Nala's eyes widened, though nothing prepared her for Sarafina's next words. "No one expected it, and before we knew what was happening, they'd already attacked." Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as her mother spoke; she swallowed hard, trying unsuccessfully to calm herself down. "By the time Scar stopped them-- it was too late. All the cubs...."

Though Sarafina never finished the sentence, Nala could fill in the blank. But she couldn't accept it; there was no way it could be true. Tama, Tojo, all her friends... dead? Things like this couldn't just happen, not so soon after the deaths of Mufasa and Simba. She sank to the ground, barely aware she was doing so, as a wave of nausea swept over her. Wasn't she already suffering enough? It felt like the world was dying around her, and soon she would be the only one left. Her mother placed a paw on her back, stroking her gently. Strangely, this gesture only made her feel worse, and she moved away, eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry, Nala," Sarafina said comfortingly. "I promise things will get better; you'll see. You have a great future ahead. You're special."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Sarafina glanced in Scar's direction for a moment, before turning back and smiling sadly.

"We were at the back of the den, so the hyenas didn't get to us in time," she said. "Scar stopped them from attacking, and put them to death for treason. Because you were... the only one left--" Nala looked away, face tilted to the ground. "--he wanted you to have the best life you could. So he took you in-- as his heir." Sarafina stretched out a foreleg, pulling her daughter close. "Surely the Great Spirit set you apart for a reason. You're a princess now."

Nala wasn't sure what to think. If the Great Spirit meant for her to have a good life, then why had it allowed her friends to be killed? Why had it let Simba and Mufasa die? Why had it ruined the lives of others-- of Queen Sarabi, of the lionesses who lost their children? It just seemed so unfair, so wrong. And the knowledge that she was now a princess only reminded her of Simba, the one who was truly royalty by birth. She couldn't just replace him like this. She freed herself from her mother's grasp, hoping to find something else to focus on. Whether intentionally or by sheer coincidence, her gaze fell upon Scar.

By now Zazu had flown away, but the king had not so much as glanced in her direction. He faced away from her, staring out over the Pridelands with a distracted expression. Though Nala disliked the situation she was in, she couldn't believe what he had done for her. She had never had any real interaction with the lion; most of what she knew of him came from Simba. Scar separated himself from the pride so much that she had thought he didn't know or care about her, that he didn't like cubs at all. Maybe she'd been wrong; perhaps he was like her mother, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself. Whatever the case, she couldn't help but feel grateful. She walked up beside the king, turning her head to face him.

"Thank you for last night," she said, making an effort to sound polite. "You saved my life." At the sound of her voice, Scar shifted his gaze to Nala, but it was clear from the look in his eyes that he had other things on his mind.

"You were very lucky," he said. Nala nodded in agreement. Scar stared at her in silence for a long moment, as though he were sizing her up. "I assume Sarafina has already informed you of the current state of affairs?" The cub nodded again. "You bear a great responsibility on your shoulders, Nala. When you become queen, you will need to be adept in things from hunting to the management of an entire kingdom. This is a serious matter, and as such, will require training. Do you think you can handle it?"

Scar's words gave her pause, made her realize the gravity of the situation. Nala wasn't sure at all if she could handle it; she hadn't yet gone hunting with the lionesses, she knew nothing of running a kingdom. But she knew that, had the other cubs survived, she wouldn't be in this position. If Simba hadn't died, he would be learning these lessons instead; her only real duty would be to marry him once they reached adulthood. If she had gained the title of princess by the deaths of others, she would do all she could to show her friends they hadn't died in vain. She would make them proud. "Yes," she said, her voice determined. "I can handle it." Seeing that she was met with silence, she asked the question foremost on her mind. "When does the training start?"

Sarafina laughed from behind her. "Not until you're a little older, dear." She walked up beside her daughter, her expression having changed from sadness to mirth in the short time Nala had looked away. This disturbed her on a deep level; how could her mother act so happy after what had happened only the night before? She couldn't imagine what she was to do without her friends; even with Sarafina by her side, it felt as though she were abandoned, helpless. "I'm going out with the hunting party today, so I'll have to find someone to watch you. Is that all right?"

"It's fine, Mom," Nala replied, knowing it wasn't fine at all. Now she would truly be alone, her painful thoughts impossible to ignore. Sarafina seemed to pick up on her daughter's sadness, bending down and nuzzling her tenderly.

"Things _will_ get better," she said soothingly. "I promise. Soon you'll be able to move on. You'll be happy again. You can do that, can't you, Princess?" Nala didn't think so, but her mother's last few words reminded her of what she needed to do. If she was to rule the Pridelands, she'd have to be strong. And though they weighed upon her now, she knew she couldn't let the recent deaths crush her forever. She felt anything but "happy" at the moment, but nodded in response. If the Great Spirit really had set her apart, she couldn't disappoint. Sarafina beamed. "That's my Nala."

* * *

Lia blinked in surprise as a windblown leaf landed on the surface of the waterhole, distorting her reflection as ripples spread out across it. The brown lioness had been staring into the still, glassy water for so long that her eyes had nearly begun to glaze over, but even this small distraction was enough to bring her back to reality. She lifted her head and sighed, turning her attention to Tulivu and Nala once more. The older of the two basked on a rock in the sun, eyes halfway closed; though her posture gave her an appearance of contented relaxation, it was clear from her expression that she was distressed. Nala sat a short distance away, completely still, focused on something in the distance. Knowing it would be impossible to engage in conversation with either of them, Lia turned once more to her inner thoughts.

Sarafina had approached Tulivu nearly an hour before, asking her to look after her daughter while she was away. Lia offered to assist the older lioness, her excuse being that she wanted something to do on her day off from hunting. She was sure both knew it was a lie. The general consensus among the pride was that they should try to "move on" from their losses and return to normality. Lia thought the very idea of this was absurd; it seemed almost like a betrayal to their cubs to act as though nothing was wrong. She had hoped that watching Nala would bring back the way she'd felt when raising Tojo, would let her experience feelings of happiness and unconditional love once more. Looking back on it now, she realized that she should have known better.

The sight of the cub only reminded her more acutely of what she had lost, filling her with an irrational hatred. She knew that, had Nala been killed as well, her feelings would be only of sorrow, along with sympathy for her fellow pride members. But the fact that she'd been spared incited Lia to jealousy. What made this cub so special that she was set apart from the others? If she'd been saved, if the ritual hadn't been carried out, then why did Tojo have to die? Did Nala even notice how the other lionesses suffered, or were her only concerns those that directly affected herself? Lia shook her head slightly, hoping to calm herself down. She was being unfair to the cub; none of this was her fault, after all. If anyone deserved blame, it was Scar and Sarafina.

The day before, hard as it was for her, she had accepted the ritual as an inevitability. She knew it was tradition, and there was no sense in trying to resist it. All she could do was accept it with dignity. So when Scar had bent over Tojo, bringing his life to its sudden end, she felt sure the worst was over. She had watched with sympathy as it continued, hoping she and the others would eventually find comfort in their mutual suffering. As Sarafina's hysterical pleas reached her ears, her heart went out to the lioness. Lia knew the king would never accept her terms, couldn't _possibly_ agree-- until he did. She could only stare, her thoughts a chaotic whirlwind, as the other lioness calmly carried her daughter from the den.

Minutes before, she'd thought Scar was in the same situation as the rest of the pride: forced to endure the ritual, in the hopes that it would bring a better future to the Pridelands. But now Lia saw him for what he was-- a selfish hypocrite who sought only personal gain. He obviously didn't care about the consequences of disobeying the Great Spirit's will, so why had he carried out the ritual in the first place? She had ignored his false words of consolation, hearing only the question that ceaselessly echoed across her mind. As Scar made to exit the den, she voiced her concerns, but nothing prepared her for what he did next. Lia had expected a half-hearted justification for his actions, some attempt at an answer, anything. The king only stared at her as though uncomprehending, before turning away in silence. It was at that moment that she realized the depth of her hate for him.

For Lia, the rest of the night passed in a haze of sadness and anger, and Sarafina was all but forgotten. But upon seeing her and Nala the next morning, the cold feeling of loathing overtook her once more. Sarafina greeted her as though all was well, her eyes bright with happiness. She made no attempt at sympathy; in fact, no mention was made of the ritual at all. The contrast between this and her daughter's distraught appearance disgusted Lia. Did she think that, now that she was queen, the others' feelings were of no concern to her? She was no different from Scar.

She felt as though she should fight against them, rebel, but knew it would never be. Just as she had told Kaidi the day before, the pride was severely outnumbered by the hyenas. Any challenge she made against the king or queen, real or imagined, would be swiftly and brutally dealt with. It wasn't as though Lia could seek the assistance of other lionesses, either, for, though others in the pride appeared to have the same feelings she did, they were too caught up in their grief to face the inequity of the situation. She was trapped in the Pridelands, with no other option but to passively wait for her feelings of misery to fade.

There _was_ another option, but the thought of it filled her with dread. Still, Lia couldn't help contemplating it, even seriously considering it. She could break away from the pride without being seen, preferably during a hunt, and search for what she'd need-- anything, as long as it did the job. As a cub, her mother had taught her elementary facts about several varieties of plants. If she could find a kind that was toxic, a kind that would cause minimal pain upon ingestion-- she'd use it as her escape. Suicide.

She wished the hunting party would return; having thoughts like this wouldn't turn out well for anyone. But though she tried, they wouldn't leave her head. The lands themselves seemed to be silent with grief, offering nothing to distract her. Was she going crazy? It seemed all Lia had for comfort was the knowledge that, whatever route she decided to take, she'd show the king and queen that this injustice would not be ignored.

* * *

The lioness watched from the shadow of a ledge as Scar made his way to the tip of Pride Rock, his features faintly lit by the moonlight. He seemed not to notice her from where he stood, his gaze focused solely on the lands below, and Kaidi wouldn't want it any other way. Although she knew not the exact details of how her plan would be carried out, she had already developed a course of action, a way to prepare. The first step was simply to observe the king, to watch and learn all she could.

She had developed this technique from her hunts, scanning the herds to find the injured and weak. She had unconsciously applied it to her life, spotting little details about the pride that she'd have otherwise missed. Kaidi had noticed how Tulivu occasionally went out in the fields, stretching her limbs and running as though to preserve the strength from her youth. She'd noticed how Sarafina went out walking nearly every night, long after the sun had set. And she would do the same with Scar. She would learn his schedule, his idiosyncrasies-- anything that would enable her to catch him alone and exact her revenge.

Kaidi knew this plan involved a great deal of patience, however. It was too soon after the ritual to strike now; the king was probably still on guard. She would try to act as though everything was fine, would wait for Scar to feel secure in his position-- and then attack when he least expected it. She would show him that maltreating a lioness from the Machwa Pride had consequences. This time she wouldn't lose.

* * *

A/N: If you don't like the way I'm portraying Sarafina in this, honestly, I don't either. The way I actually see her is completely different, but this fic pretty much stomps on everything I consider canon anyway.

Any reviews/criticisms you can give me would mean a lot to me. I'd like to know how I'm doing in this and how I can improve. Anyway, I'll see you next time, and I hope to update as soon as I can!


	6. Desperate Measures

A/N: Well, I've updated. Does anyone still remember me? I've been extremely busy (read: lazy) and haven't had much time to work on this story. I have more free time now, though, so expect another update pretty soon. Thanks to all who have read or reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Desperate Measures_

The new queen of the Pridelands reposed beneath the crooked branches of a tree, her limbs spread out lazily in full appreciation of the shade. From her vantage point, Sarafina could observe her daughter's stalking practice without the risk of unintentionally interfering. Though the tall grass before her afforded little view to one on the outside, she occasionally caught a glimpse of Nala's brown tail tuft as the cub tried her best to sneak through the field in silence.

With a slight growl, Nala attempted to pounce on whatever small prey inhabited the grasses, only to come up with a slightly dustier pelt for her efforts. Sarafina chuckled softly to herself. After facing so much disillusionment in recent weeks, it seemed like helping her daughter train was all she could do to keep content.

For nearly all of her life, Sarafina had accepted as a simple truth that the pride's attention and regard came naturally to one in the position of queen. She had never actually taken the time to contemplate this; it was merely a vague notion that was supported by the happenings around her. Sarabi's name was known throughout the farthest reaches of the kingdom in the days following her marriage; she was addressed with no less respect than would be given King Mufasa himself. And now, though she no longer bore the title of queen, the lionesses still looked up to her as a leader, trusting her advice both inside and outside the hunting party. To Sarafina, it seemed a matter of course that she would be treated likewise, that her rise in status from ordinary huntress to ruler of the Pridelands would be a change remarked upon by all.

But as she joined the others on their hunt that first morning, now several weeks ago, no mention was made of the previous night's events. The hunt carried on as it had for so many years prior: routine, straightforward, and almost completely silent. Ever the introvert, Sarafina had at first taken this with relief; perhaps Sarabi had informed them she didn't like too much attention. The longer they stalked through the grasslands, however, the barely perceptible change that had come over the other lionesses soon became apparent. She was not being favored so much as alienated; the few times she was spoken to, it was with scarcely repressed hostility. Puzzled, she had approached Sarabi after the hunt, hoping for an explanation.

At first, the former queen seemed unwilling to explain, her dark-rimmed ears drooping slightly as she searched for the right words. This only served to worry Sarafina further; her friend was usually so self-assured that such reluctance was disconcerting. Finally Sarabi spoke, all the while casting furtive glances to the rest of the pride, eating several meters away. "It's because Nala was spared. The ritual was not carried out completely, so all of their cubs... died for nothing." She lowered her head in sadness, obviously thinking of Simba. "They feel that you've betrayed them."

Sarafina was struck dumb by these words, frozen where she stood. She knew the great pain the ritual had caused the others, and had suspected that her entreaty to Scar had not been the wisest move when it came to keeping the favor of the lionesses. But never had she imagined that they would have been more accepting of her if her daughter had been killed! She struggled to find her voice, the few words she choked out laced with disbelief. "But I had to-- I mean, I couldn't let her die! I wasn't thinking... I didn't know...." Sarabi moved closer to her friend, her expression sympathetic.

"I understand why you did it," she said, her voice gentle. "I would have done anything for-- for Simba." She straightened up at these words, her red eyes locked on Sarafina's own bluish-green ones. "But I don't think you understand how _we_ feel. To lose a cub so suddenly--" Sarabi turned her gaze away once more. "-- it isn't something you can just get over." And with that she walked off, giving the other no chance to reply. Sarafina wouldn't have known what to say even if she had.

She felt no relief even within the comfort of her den, away from the accusing eyes of the others. Though the fact that she was queen technically made Scar her mate, she was no longer as hopelessly optimistic as she'd been before. Despite her own feelings toward him, Sarafina knew now that he didn't love her, that he viewed Nala as little more than a successor. She had recently begun to suspect that his lengthy patrols across the kingdom were simply a way of avoiding her. Every time the two of them engaged in another painfully short conversation, more out of necessity than interest, she wondered how she could have been so naive.

Sarafina snapped back to attention as Nala emerged from the grass in excitement, a field mouse clutched in her jaws. "Mom, Mom!" she called, trying to speak around her newly-won prize as she dashed to her mother's side. She dropped the mouse to the ground as she skidded to a sudden halt, grinning with pleasure. "Look what I caught! It's my first kill!"

Sarafina's face lit up, the first real smile she'd had all day. "Well done, Nala," she said, rubbing her head against her daughter's. "Keep this up, and one day you'll be leading the hunting party!" As the cub nuzzled her in response, her thoughts turned inward once more.

Nala was the only thing that could keep her afloat in the current of her life. Since her training to rule had begun, the cub had approached it with vivacity and a sense of dedication remarkable for her young age. Though the death of her friends must have affected her, she never spoke of it, instead throwing herself wholeheartedly into her lessons. As each day passed, Sarafina could see in her daughter more of the beautiful lioness she knew she would one day become. Nala was her treasure, the one part of her life that never failed to bring her joy. As long as she had her, there was nothing she would ever need.

* * *

Lia stared at the plant that lay on the rock before her, her breath coming fast. This was supposed to be simple. Just a few leaves, and then it would all be over. She wouldn't have to live with the crushing burden of grief that seemed to grow heavier by the day. She wouldn't have to deal with the current rulers of the Pridelands, whose injustices against the others remained unchallenged. And if the legends about death were true, she'd be with Tojo again. This was what she wanted. Then why did it seem so difficult?

It wasn't fear that made her hesitate; she was aware that she was making a dangerous move. Her only knowledge about the plant was that it was highly toxic; its exact effects and even its name were unknown to her. Lia didn't want her last moments to be filled with agonizing pain, but with the hyenas constantly on guard, she was forced to make do with all she could find. In this situation, secrecy was a higher priority than safety.

Her thoughts about Tojo were what gave her pause, clouding her mind with doubts that refused to fade. She had always strived to be the perfect mother, wanting to defy the lionesses who considered her a bad influence, too young to raise a cub. Even the smallest scrape he received was reflected negatively on her, but she remained defiant, wanting only to set a positive example for her son. Now, though, it appeared she was giving up. If he was alive and watching her now, what would he think?

_It doesn't matter_, she thought bitterly. _I'm doing this because he's dead_! Lia shook her head decisively, her mind made up. There was nothing this life held for her anymore. It was now or never.

She bent her head over the plant and bit off some of its leaves, nearly spitting them out as their acrid taste filled her mouth. Focused only on consuming them all, she tried to ignore it, chewing feverishly. She forced them down her throat and bit off more, struggling against her body's impulse to gag as she repeated the process. After the final leaf had been pulled from its stem, she closed her eyes tightly and lay down in the grass. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Lia's head shot up from her paws as a peal of thunder reached her ears, rousing her from her sleep. She must have lain there for hours: the heat was sweltering, and spiky blades of grass were beginning to poke through her fur. She sighed in disappointment as her awareness returned; apparently she'd been wrong about the plant's effects. Resignedly, she pulled herself into a sitting position, wondering what she was to do.

She had no intention of returning to Pride Rock, but it was much too hot to remain in the open savanna. Lia absentmindedly fanned her face with a paw; was the heat normally so oppressive at this time of day? She turned her head skyward to check the sun's position, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Gray storm clouds stretched across the sky, completely blocking the sun from view. She knew that the thunder had woken her up, but this didn't make any sense. It was never so hot before a rainfall. Another wave of heat passed over her, and her stomach dropped in realization. The heat was coming from her _own_ body. She stood up in alarm, her legs stiff from lying in one position for so long. Lia barely noticed; there was only one thought present in her mind: _I need to get some water_.

She set off in the direction of the nearest waterhole, wishing she hadn't been so concerned about secrecy. Every step she took sent a blazing flash down her spine, and a feeling of nausea soon overtook her. She swallowed hard in an attempt to soothe her churning stomach, moaning in displeasure as her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. The waterhole was still nowhere in sight, and she was feeling worse by the minute. She hoped it would rain soon; anything to quench her thirst and extinguish the fire that raged throughout her body.

Another crash of thunder sounded overhead, but the rain refused to fall; it seemed as though nature itself were mocking her. Lia ran her tongue across the inside of her dry mouth, knowing it would bring no relief; her throat was raw, beginning to feel as if it was filling up with sand. She smiled weakly as she rounded the top of a hill, the sparkle of water in the distance flooding her with relief. Gritting her teeth in an effort to ignore the pain in her stomach, she raced down the slope, half-expecting the pool of water to fade away like a mirage.

As she neared the bottom of the incline, her eyes set only on the waterhole ahead, she tripped over seemingly nothing and fell to the ground in an awkward heap. Quickly she scrambled to her paws, only to fall back to the ground as soon as she had regained her balance. Lia set her jaw determinedly and stood up, digging her claws into the ground for traction. She inhaled deeply, focusing on her goal once more. The waterhole was only a few meters ahead. She could do this.

Again she broke into a run, struggling to maintain her balance as the world tilted from side to side around her. The heat was now unbearable, and even breathing caused her parched throat to ache, but she couldn't give up. The closer she got to the waterhole, however, the more her energy began to desert her. She staggered to the water's edge, her breathing labored, and collapsed to her side only a few inches away. With great effort, she used her front paws to pull herself the rest of the way forward and extended her tongue to drink.

This only irritated her dry throat further, causing her to choke and sputter, unable to swallow. She continued to lap at the water despite this, fighting to overcome her thirst. Tears of pain sprang to her eyes; her throat was being torn apart from the inside by millions of tiny claws. Giving up her efforts, Lia lowered her head to the ground as her body went limp. All she could do was lie by the waterhole, her energy spent. _Not like this_, she thought desperately, the words echoing across her mind like a mantra. _Please, not like this_!

She sank her claws into the soft ground that encircled the waterhole as the world tilted again, clinging desperately to avoid falling into the sky below. As the lands slowly righted themselves, the leaves began to melt from the trees and congeal, forming long, solid green strands. Before Lia could react, they wrapped themselves around her and held her limbs in place. She struggled and thrashed against the unyielding vines, but it was to no avail: they only closed in tighter, slowly constricting her. She yelled out for help, but the words were unintelligible even to herself.

In one final mockery, the rain began to fall, singing her fur with every drop that hit. She gazed at the blazing sky above through eyes half-closed from pain, realizing that it wasn't rain at all. Embers were falling from the sky, and the bonds that held her provided no chance for escape. She roared in pain, flailing her limbs and slashing at the vines, fighting for freedom. The world tilted again, but this time she couldn't hold on.

As she began to drop toward the fire in the sky, a cacophony of desperate voices filled her mind. A thousand Tulivus stood above her, their expressions frantic. "Lia? Lia, are you-- Great Spirit! Hang on--I'll get some help...." The world gave one final convulsion, twisting into a kaleidoscopic mass of color and movement-- and then everything went still.

* * *

"Are you sure I can't stay here? I don't want to leave her alone like this...."

"Don't you worry. Just leave everything to Rafiki. Now go on, shoo!"

"Wait a minute, you can't just-- _hey_!"

The two voices at the den's entrance resounded across the chamber, causing the lioness within to groan and press a paw to her temple. It felt as though the tusk of an elephant was driving itself into her skull, shooting pain through her head and cutting short any coherent thoughts. Despite this, she craned her neck and tilted her ears forward, instinctively knowing that the conversation taking place was about her.

"There's nothing any of us can do," Rafiki said, his voice soft. Lia could barely hear him over the ringing in her ears. "Trust me, Tulivu. It's only a matter of time."

"Well... all right," Tulivu said, worry underlying the annoyance in her voice. "But next time, you owe me. I swear, out of everyone I could've gone to, I had to pick the monkey..." She shuffled out of the den, her voice fading away. Rafiki chuckled to himself.

"She gets better every year, that one." The mandrill shaman turned around and walked to the center of the den. Though Lia hadn't yet opened her eyes, she could tell where he was by the tapping of his staff on the floor of the cave. "Oh-- you're awake!"

Lia lifted her head up weakly, moaning slightly. "N-not so loud...." She tried opening her eyes and instantly regretted it. Her vision swam before her, blurring Rafiki's painted face into a swirling blob of red and blue. She drew a foreleg across her face, wanting to keep her eyes closed until she was sure she'd be able to see straight. "Where am I?"

"One of the recovery dens," Rafiki replied. "Better make yourself comfortable. You'll be in here a while longer." Lia suddenly stiffened, filled with alarm. A cold feeling of dread crept up her spine.

"Am I going to die?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Die? From this? Nah!" Rafiki said, patting her back with one of his knobby hands. "You only ate a small amount of malpitte-- it'd take more than that to bring down a huntress like you, eh?" He straightened up, immediately taking a more serious tone. "Although if I were you, I wouldn't try doing that again. Next time, you might not be so lucky."

"Rafiki," Lia said, unable to keep the embarrassment out of her voice, "I took it on purpose. I knew it was dangerous. I just-- I don't know, I wasn't thinking." She moved her leg away from her face, trying to look him in the eye. "I wanted to die."

"I see," he said, though from his tone Lia could tell he had suspected as much. She took his silence as an opportunity to continue.

"I can't go on like this," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Because... nobody cares. That tyrant thinks he can just go ahead and murder our cubs-- and he's absolutely right. It's been weeks now, and nobody's fought back." She took a deep, shuddery breath, more tears running down her face. "It's just not right."

Rafiki placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up, gazing at her sympathetically. "Believe me, Lia: you are _not_ the only one who cares." She returned his stare skeptically. "But in times like these, sometimes there really is nothing we can do. At least not right away," he added hastily. "But if you stand by your beliefs and trust in what you know to be true... then when the time to act comes, you'll know." He smiled. "Never give up."

Lia attempted to return his smile, but gave up halfway through. Though her experience with the malpitte made her realize she didn't actually want to die, she still didn't feel any better about her situation. She sighed, shaking her head. "I know you're right," she admitted. "And I want to do what you said... but I don't even know what I believe in anymore. Thanks for helping me-- but I think right now I just want to be alone." Rafiki nodded.

"All right," he said. "Just take it easy for the next week or so. The hunting party should bring you some food soon-- that is, if you think your stomach can handle it. Send someone my way if you want to talk again, hm? I'll do everything I can to help."

"Do you have any medicine?" she asked, her paw returning to her temple once more. "My head is killing me."

"That's one thing I can't fix," Rafiki said. "It's a natural effect of the malpitte. I'm afraid you'll have to sleep it off."

"Then maybe I should start now," she replied, closing her eyes and laying her head on her paws. "Thanks for everything, Rafiki." The mandrill said something in reply as he exited the den, but Lia didn't hear him. She was lost in her own thoughts. '_Never give up_', _huh_? She laughed, a hollow, empty sound. _I'm the last lioness he should say that to_. _I can't go on living like this, but I'm too much of a coward to die_. And with those words circling through her mind, she drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kaidi paced beside the recovery den, struggling to come to a decision. All of the hours she had devoted to watching Scar and learning his habits had resulted in failure. If she hadn't been so circumspect in her observations, she would have thought he knew what she was up to. The king seemed to have no set schedule or pattern, patrolling the kingdom one day and never seeming to leave his den the next. She had persisted for weeks on end despite this, hoping for an epiphany, a flash of inspiration, anything to help further her plan, but nothing came. She wouldn't give up, though; if she needed assistance to bring the lion to justice, then so be it.

That was where Lia came in. Though none in the pride knew for sure, it was suspected that the lioness's consumption of the malpitte several days prior had been more than just a simple mistake. Whether it was a genuine suicide attempt or not, however, Kaidi was glad she had lived. She knew that the brown lioness hated Scar and the results of the ritual just as much as she did, though-- like a typical Pridelander-- she had never outwardly acted on her feelings. In light of the recent events, however, she saw in her a potential ally. If Lia was willing to die for her feelings about the ritual, then maybe she'd be willing to kill.

If she refused to work with her, though, her entire plan could be put in jeopardy. It would be all too easy for Lia to let slip a few details to Sarabi or Tulivu, both of whom were friends with Sarafina. Of course the queen would inform Scar, and Kaidi would be executed by the end of the day. It wasn't death she feared, but the possibility of dying before she'd had the chance to avenge Tama. She wanted to prevent that at all costs.

An idea occurred to her, and she paused mid-step, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile. Several lionesses had been in to visit Lia over the past few days; there was no reason why she couldn't do the same. If Kaidi made an attempt at conversation with her, she could get a better idea of exactly where she stood in regards to Scar and the ritual. If she seemed willing to work with her, she would tell her about the plan; if not, she would just leave. It wasn't a brilliant idea by any means, but it seemed like the best option she had.

She quickly glanced around, glad to see that there were no hyenas in sight. Most of the pride was off hunting, and Scar had recently left on a patrol. Satisfied that there was no risk of being overheard, she entered the recovery den. Lia was lying in the back, facing away from the entrance. She hadn't appeared to hear Kaidi come in. "Lia? Are you awake?" No response. "Li--"

"I heard you the first time," she interrupted, turning around. Her eyes narrowed as they fell upon the orange lioness sitting in the entrance to the den. "Kaidi, I don't want to talk to you. I've heard it all before." She shook her head. "You're so much better than all of us because you come from the _Machwa _Pride. We're all savages who wouldn't last a _day_ where you come from. Something like the ritual would _never_ happen there. Sound about right?" She smirked. "Thought so. I've got too much on my mind for crap like that, okay?"

"That's not what I came here to say," Kaidi said, annoyed. Though most of the lionesses disliked her, she'd hoped Lia would be on her side. She had seen her attack Scar during the ritual, after all; she obviously knew she was against it. She raised a paw and pushed a tuft of fur out of her eyes. "I was wondering how you felt about-- about the ritual."

Lia glared at her. "You're actually asking me how I feel? How do you _think_?!" She stood up, claws unsheathed. "Scar goes and kills Tojo for 'the greater good', then spares Nala for no reason. He knows he's a hypocrite, but he doesn't even care! There is nothing I'd like to do more than kill that jackass for what he did to me. To all of us."

"We can do that," Kaidi said, feeling relieved. It didn't matter how Lia felt about her as a lioness; as long as they agreed on this one thing, they could work together to bring about their revenge. "I've been trying to find a way to take him down for weeks, but I can't do it alone. I need someone to help me out. We can make Scar pay for what he did." She moved her right paw forward. "Are you with me?"

Lia stared for a moment, clearly surprised. She hesitated with eyes narrowed, deep in thought. Finally she sighed and moved her right paw forward as well, stopping as it touched Kaidi's. "All right," she said. "Let's do this."

* * *

A/N: I suppose it's kind of unrealistic that malpitte (as well as ironwood in Chapter Four) would have the same effect on a lioness as it would a human, so, uh, just consider it artistic license. Anyway, now the plot's really moving forward, so how about leaving a review and telling me what you think? Hope to see you soon (and I mean it this time)!


	7. In the Evening Calm

A/N: Well, this _is_ the quickest update I've made in a while. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_In the Evening Calm_

Sarabi lifted her head from the waterhole and stood up, licking a few stray drops of liquid off her chin as she did so. If she hurried back, she could make it to Pride Rock before nightfall. It wasn't safe to wander the Pridelands alone anymore, not since the hyenas had been granted access to the kingdom. Though they hadn't attacked anyone yet, the former queen felt sure it was only a matter of time. Everything about their presence unnerved her, from their shadowy forms and glowing yellow eyes to their eerie laughter that haunted her dreams. _It wouldn't be like this if_-- She pushed the thought from her mind almost as soon as it had entered; dwelling on the past wouldn't accomplish anything.

She set off in the direction of her home at a brisk walk, pausing occasionally to glance about her. Though Sarabi was a strong, muscular lioness, she knew that she stood no chance if the hyenas came on her in a group. She normally would have asked Sarafina to accompany her, but she had seen less and less of the lioness since Nala's training had begun. The queen had even stopped going out with the hunting party, spending most of the day with her daughter and her nights in Scar's den, out of sight from the rest of the pride. Though her friend seemed perfectly happy with this arrangement, she couldn't help but wonder how Nala was taking it.

The sun was just beginning to drop toward the western horizon as she neared the stone structure ahead, and she slowed to a moderate pace, no longer on her guard. Most of the pride seemed to have retired to their den for the night, and a peaceful atmosphere hung over everything. As she began to ascend the slope that led up Pride Rock, however, a sudden noise to her left caused her to turn around. Nala was lying at the base of the rock, pushing some pebbles off the stone on which she lay and watching them bounce to the ground below. Sarabi hadn't even noticed her in the fading light. "Hello, Nala," she said, causing the cub to look up in surprise.

"Oh-- hi, Sarabi," she said, quickly getting to her paws. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She turned around and walked back down to Nala's level, looking her in the eye. Though the cub had put on a smile upon seeing her, something about the way she held herself made Sarabi suspect that something was wrong. "But what about you? You seem upset."

"No, I'm all right. Really," she replied, shaking her head. Her response was too quick, seeming more than anything like she was only _trying_ to sound convincing. Now Sarabi was certain that something was bothering her, but decided not to press the subject any further. "I guess I'm just tired. Mom took me out for hunting practice again today."

"Did you catch anything?"

"No," Nala answered, her eyes drifting momentarily to her paws. "We did something different this time-- she wanted me to try and catch a bird. But every time I got close enough to pounce on one, it would just fly away. It didn't matter how careful I was; they knew I was coming no matter what I did."

"That's nothing to worry about," Sarabi said, smiling reassuringly. "It was the same for me when I was your age. Hunting is a skill that takes time. There's always tomorrow."

She sighed. "Mom said the same thing, but still.... I let her down. I let everyone down."

Sarabi tilted her head, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand." Nala leapt from the rock she was perched on, tilting her head in the direction of Pride Rock's main den. "I should go now. Mom said she'd be back soon."

"Nala," Sarabi said, her tone gentle but firm, "there's no weakness in admitting how you really feel. If there's something on your mind--"

"I told you, I'm _fine_. You shouldn't worry yourself about me." There was an awkward silence for several moments before Nala pointed with a claw to where Sarafina was emerging from the den. "Look, my mom's back now. I need to get home."

"All right," Sarabi conceded. "But if you ever need to talk about anything, just come to me. I'm always ready to listen." Nala nodded, then turned and made her way up Pride Rock's slope.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder. Sarabi stayed where she was, watching as Nala caught up to Sarafina. As cub and mother made their way toward Scar's den, she turned away. Despite what Nala had said, she couldn't help worrying about the young lioness. She was all that remained in the Pridelands of Simba's generation, her only link to the past. What could have caused her to act like this?

Nala seemed to believe that she'd failed the rest of the pride by not excelling at her training; that much, at least, was apparent. Why she thought this, though, Sarabi couldn't figure out. She briefly considered the idea that Sarafina had planted this notion in her daughter's head, only to mentally rebuke herself for having such a thought. Her friend was far too gentle; just the suggestion of Nala being hurt was enough to fill her with dread. No, the _queen _would never do something like that, but her mate....

For Sarabi, the news that Scar had taken Nala in as his heir had come as a complete shock. She had never seen him interact with her before that day; in fact, he had professed more than once that watching over cubs was an activity beneath him. The possibility that he had placed too much pressure on her to live up to his expectations seemed more than likely. A sudden impulse to confront him flashed across her mind, though she managed to suppress it almost as soon as it arose. It was too late to be having thoughts like this; she needed to get some rest if she expected to lead the hunting party. She climbed the slope to the communal den in silence, unable to keep her gaze from wandering to the back of the rock.

A pang of sorrow hit her as she reached the entrance to the cave, as it had so many times since Scar's reign began. During the day, it was easy for her to play the role of the strong, confident leader, but at night, nothing could prevent her true feelings from resurfacing. Sarabi sighed as she negotiated around the sleeping lionesses, making her way to the stone platform in the den's center. She used to sleep with Mufasa and Simba on either side of her, safe and content. But now, as she lay on the cold, empty platform, surrounded by a pride oblivious to her suffering, she felt vulnerable and alone. The thought she had pushed away earlier returned, unbidden-- _It wouldn't be like this if my family hadn't died_. The former queen closed her eyes, preparing herself for another sleepless night.

* * *

Sarafina couldn't help but smile as she gazed at the cub nestled against her side, sound asleep. The day's training had so exhausted Nala that she had drifted off with scarcely a word. "Goodnight, my princess," she whispered, bending over to gently lick her daughter on the cheek. She cast a lingering glance over the cub's sleeping form, before carefully getting to her paws and padding over to where Scar reclined at the front of the den. He ignored her presence even as she lay down beside him, continuing to stare out at the border of the Pridelands. Sarafina turned to look as well, quickly becoming captivated by the display.

Vivid streaks of crimson and vermillion stretched across the western horizon, where the sun had been only minutes before. From the ledge where the two lions lay, these last remains of the sunset seemed like the flames of a distant wildfire, reaching into the deep cerulean of the sky above. If one looked upward, it was possible to follow the gradual transition from blue to velvety blackness, where several scattered stars cast their twinkling light to the lands below. "It's beautiful," Sarafina said, her voice hushed. "I know it happens every night, but I've never really stopped to look."

Scar said nothing in response, looking out at the darkening sky as calmly as if he were alone in the den. Sarafina was used to this behavior by now, but something about tonight felt different. She couldn't endure his treatment of her any longer. "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, turning away from the den's entrance to speak to him directly. "I thought I meant at least something to you. I thought you cared about me."

Scar's eyes glowed with amusement in the fading light. "I never said I hated you. It's really more like indifference."

"This is exactly what I mean," she said, unable to keep the irritation from entering her voice. "I know what you think of me. To you I'm just a stupid, selfish waste of your time. But what did I ever do to you?"

"You haven't done anything," Scar replied, already seeming bored with their conversation as he idly examined a claw. Sarafina moved her foreleg toward one of his.

"Then why does it have to be like this, Scar? Why can't we go back to how we were?"

Scar shook his head. "You're living in the past. Things were simpler then-- neither of us had any of the obligations we do now." He turned once more to look out over the Pridelands. "I have a kingdom to rule, and you have a cub to raise. You should accept your responsibility instead of wondering what could have been."

"That's no excuse," Sarafina said, her temper rising again. "Nala is _our_ cub, but you haven't done a thing to help--"

"If you remember," Scar growled, "_I_ was the one who spared her life. _I_ named her as my heir. Or is that not enough for you?" He pushed her foreleg away. "_This_ is the reason I didn't want you as my mate. You ask for far more than you deserve, and you give nothing in return. You may need me in your life, Sarafina, but I don't need you."

For several moments, Sarafina could only stare, hurt. She had already known he'd felt this way about her, but hearing him say it out loud was far worse. "But how do you think Nala feels?" She tentatively reached out to him again, placing her foreleg on top of his. This time he didn't move away. "She doesn't know what to think of you. You barely speak to me, you completely ignore her-- I don't think she'd believe me if I said that you were her father. Please, couldn't you do something more for her?" She turned to where Nala slept, peacefully unaware of the conversation taking place. "I'm not asking this for myself."

"Fine," Scar responded wearily. "I suppose I could take her with me on my patrol tomorrow. I was going to wait until she was older, but she'll have no trouble understanding if she's as intelligent as you claim." Sarafina knew he was appeasing her simply to bring their discussion to an end, but the knowledge that he was willing to look after Nala was enough to bring a grateful smile to her face.

"If I had to thank you for everything you've given me, I wouldn't know where to begin," she said, leaning her head against his mane. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I could guess," he said coldly, unmoved by her show of affection. Sarafina said nothing in response; he could easily change his mind about the patrol if she pushed him too far. That was something she couldn't risk, especially now that things were beginning to look up. Though her mate still seemed to hold her in contempt, she felt that the two of them had made some progress. They had actually spoken: not in a false conversation carried out under the pretense of civility, but about things that really mattered. Scar was even beginning to acknowledge his daughter, including Nala in his life rather than treating her as simply a burden. To Sarafina, it seemed things could only get better from here. Maybe one day they'd be a real family-- just like she'd always dreamed.

* * *

Kaidi impatiently tapped her claws against the floor of the cave, turning her gaze to the entrance for what felt like the thousandth time. Lia had agreed to meet her at sunset, but it was now so dark that it was difficult to tell where the cave ended and the grass of the savanna began. Though she felt restless staying in such a cramped space for an extended period of time, she remained where she was; it was imperative that their nighttime discussions remained an absolute secret. As the two lionesses had discovered over the last few days, however, the Pridelands seemed almost unsuited for secrecy. The sweeping plains and gently rising slopes provided little cover from the eyes of observers, leaving this small hollow in the side of a hill the best shelter they could find.

She sat up as the faint rustle of grass reached her ears, instantly alert. Lia entered a moment later, her dark pelt blending into the shadows of the cave so completely that at first all Kaidi could clearly see were her shining blue eyes. "Took you long enough," she muttered.

"Blame Sarafina," Lia replied irritably, rolling onto her side. "She came into the den right when I was about to leave and asked me about my day. And after that, she started telling me about _hers_. You'd think she'd realize when she isn't wanted." She paused, eyes narrowing in thought. "It was actually pretty strange. She usually never goes to the den that early in the evening."

"That couldn't have taken longer than a few minutes," Kaidi said, staring skeptically. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here?"

"I'm not done yet. Sarabi came in only a few minutes after _she_ left, and I had to wait for her to fall asleep before I could finally leave the den." Lia shook her head. "She's seen me leave too many times, you know. That 'going to the waterhole' excuse isn't going to work forever."

"So none of the lionesses saw you, then?"

"Right."

"What about Scar?"

Lia rolled her eyes. "When I left, he was at the back of Pride Rock with Sarafina practically draped around his neck. It doesn't look like he'll be coming over here anytime soon."

Kaidi nodded. "I've been thinking all day about the simplest way to carry out the plan, and I may have found a solution. If we're lucky, all of this should be over by tomorrow." The other lioness leaned forward, her interest piqued. "If you find some more of that malpitte and _accidentally _get it in Scar's portion of the kill, he'll be dead before he knows what hit him."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lia said, clearly unimpressed. "Maybe you've never come across poisonous plants in your desert utopia, but they taste horrible. Nature's warning label, as I call it. There's no way he wouldn't notice. Any other ideas?"

"Only the most obvious," Kaidi said. "Ambushing him on one of his patrols. We have the advantage of outnumbering him, but only if we're nowhere near his hyena friends at the borders. But if you want to do this, we'll need more time to plan. After all, we'll only have one chance to do it right."

"I guess that'd be the safest thing to do," Lia said. "I thought of something else while I was out hunting, though. It's kind of risky, but in the long run, it might be easier than fighting him directly. You know that canyon to the south?"

"I think so.... Is it close to the Elephant Graveyard?"

"That's it. There used to be a river there, apparently, but it dried up a long time ago. It's not as deep as the gorge where Mufasa and Simba died, but you'd be lucky to survive a fall from the top."

Kaidi smiled. "I like the way this is going. Tell me more."

"Sooner or later, one of Scar's patrols will bring him to this canyon," Lia said. "If we take him by surprise, we might be able to knock him over the edge. But we have to be careful-- there's too much that could go wrong." She sighed, her expression no longer so confident. "There's a chance he could survive, or that one of us could fall off instead. I think we should save it as a last resort."

"You're right," Kaidi admitted, slightly disappointed. "Did you think of anything else?"

"Unfortunately not." Lia got to her paws, her expression unreadable. "But tell me just one thing. Even if we manage to kill him--"

"We _will_."

"Even if we do, then what happens next? Huh?" she asked, staring accusingly at the lioness before her. "Do you think the hyenas'll just leave quietly when they find out their leader's dead? Do you think no one will notice we were gone the same time he died? We can't just stay in the Pridelands. This isn't going to work."

Kaidi returned Lia's stare, unfazed. She'd known that her ally had been harboring doubts about their plan from the beginning, but she now felt confident that she could put those worries at ease. Though she'd never spoken it aloud, this part of the plan had been finalized since the day she swore vengeance on Scar. "Of course we won't stay in the Pridelands," she said. "After we kill him, we'll go to the Elephant Graveyard."

"_What_?"

"Just think about it," Kaidi said calmly. "From what I hear, that place is almost completely unlivable. The hyenas haven't left the Pridelands since Scar became king. Once they find out what we did, they'd search around here first, or maybe see if we ran off to the Machwa Pride. It may sound ironic, but the Elephant Graveyard is the last place they'd look."

Lia nodded slowly. "But how long are we supposed to stay there?"

"Just until the coast is clear. Once the hyenas are far enough away, we could make it across one of the borders without being seen. Then we can go our separate ways-- and finally put all this behind us," she concluded. "Do you have family anywhere else?"

"My brother went off as a rogue a few days before you came here," Lia said. "I don't know exactly where he is now, but I'm pretty sure it's somewhere to the north. I think I could find him on my own."

"Good," Kaidi said, making her way to the exit. "Then I think we've got this settled. We'll go with the ambush strategy. I'll start following Scar on his patrols again, and we'll meet here in a few days and see if we've made any progress. How does that sound?"

"Not good at all," Lia snapped, coming up beside her. "I've been coming here night after night, and we still haven't done a damn thing about Scar. I can't wait much longer, Kaidi. If we don't do something soon, then I'm out." She moved in front of Kaidi, shaking her head. "You know, maybe it's my own fault. When you first asked me to help you, I actually thought you were serious."

Kaidi snarled in fury and struck at Lia, claws fully extended. The other lioness just managed to dodge the blow, ducking low and taking several quick steps backward. "_Never_ say that again," she growled, her voice low and threatening. She moved closer to Lia as she spoke, her red eyes blazing with anger. "I would have thought that you, out of every lioness in this barbaric pride, knew how I felt. Every day I'm reminded of what Scar did to me-- and every day, the only thing that keeps me from attacking is the fact that no one will avenge Tama if I'm killed. This means more to me than you could ever comprehend-- so if you feel I'm moving too slowly for you, then I'll be happy to work alone." The other lioness said nothing in response as Kaidi exited the cave and set off toward Pride Rock.

To some extent, she could understand why Lia had acted the way she did. After weeks of endless observation and making plans that had yet to come to fruition, she too sought an easy solution to her problem, a way to deal with Scar once and for all. Still, she hoped that the lioness would understand the risks of acting hastily and would continue to work with her; neither of their proposed plans would be likely to succeed if carried out alone. She had no fear that Lia would inform the king of their meetings; if she revealed their plans, she would only end up incriminating herself. _It doesn't matter what she does_, Kaidi thought. _I'll _always_ be there for you, Tama_._ I promise_.

* * *

"... so I said to her, 'That's too bad, 'cause you already did!'" Shenzi exclaimed, as her friends Banzai and Ed broke into uproarious laughter. "Wait, and that's not even the best part. So she's just standing there, starin' at me with that cross-eyed look on her face, and I--" Before she could finish her sentence, Ed clamped his paw over her mouth. She wrenched it off almost immediately, glowering. "Hey, what's the idea?"

"Yeah, she was just getting to the good part!" Banzai growled. Ed simply chuckled in response and pointed ahead with a paw. The other two hyenas followed his lead and peered forward. Through the darkness, they could faintly make out the approaching figure of a lioness.

"Haven't we seen her before?" Shenzi asked, squinting as she leaned in closer.

Banzai nodded. "Yeah, it's what's-her-face... Laini or Katili or something."

"Kaidi, ain't it?" Shenzi shrugged. "Doesn't really matter; she's a snob either way." Her eyes lit up. "Ed, get me that ribcage. I'm feeling up for some target practice." Banzai raised an eyebrow as Ed scrambled to get what remained of their meal.

"So what happened to being the 'dignified, responsible matriarch'?"

"That's only during the day," Shenzi said, tossing her head back so that her long tufts of black fur fell away from her eyes. "Besides, what the rest of the clan don't know won't hurt 'em." She bent down to the ribcage Ed had retrieved and broke off one of the looser ribs with her teeth. Banzai and Ed quickly followed suit. The three hyenas sat back up, each one with a rib held tightly between their jaws.

"Now?" Banzai asked.

"Not yet," Shenzi whispered. "We have to let her get in range." They watched as Kaidi neared the rock structure, now so close that it seemed remarkable she didn't see them. Shenzi nodded slowly, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Okay-- on your mark, get set, _throw_!" The hyenas whipped their heads around, releasing their hold on the bones as they did so. Two of the ribs sailed over the lioness's body, but one struck her in the center of the forehead. The hyenas fell to the ground laughing.

In a matter of seconds, Kaidi stood over them, growling. "If you try that with me again, I'll--"

"You'll what?" Banzai challenged. "Maybe you just haven't noticed, but _we_ run the show around here." Ed laughed, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah," Shenzi said. "You mess with us, you mess with the whole clan. Now what're you doing out so late?"

"That's none of your concern," Kaidi replied in a clipped voice.

"Then you'd better run along back to your den before we _make_ it our concern, now, shouldn't you?" Kaidi rolled her eyes and stalked away, evidently deciding that arguing with hyenas was a waste of her time. As she started up the main slope of Pride Rock, Shenzi tossed another rib bone at her back. The lioness turned and fixed them with a chilling glare, but continued up to the den silently.

"What's her problem, anyway?"

"I don't know, Banzai, but soon she'll have a lot more on her tail," Shenzi replied, her eyes lighting up with that mischievous spark that her friends knew well. "Why, she threatened us for no reason, and wouldn't even tell us what she was doing out _so_ late at night. Seems _awfully_ suspicious to me."

"Well, yeah... but what're you getting at?" Banzai asked. Ed nodded, cocking his head to the side.

"Don't you think Scar wants to know about what's going on in his kingdom? I don't think he'd like hearing about this at _all_. But he'd be so _grateful _we told him-- you guys aren't following, are you?" she asked, dropping the charade. The two males shook their heads. "It's simple: if we tell Scar what we saw, he'll think we're really committed to our jobs, and he'll probably give us a reward!"

"Oh, I getcha," Banzai said. "But what do we do after we tell him?"

"Nothing," Shenzi said. "If we're lucky, Kaidi will dig her grave herself."

* * *

A/N: You might've noticed that Lia acted a bit... unusual in her scene with Kaidi. It's not just you; I'll explain why next chapter. Special thanks to Aramisa, whose review inspired me to write the scene between Sarafina and Scar. I know it wasn't the romantic scene you'd have liked, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

I hope you liked this chapter, and that you'll tell me what you think in a review. I'm not sure when I'll update next, but I hope to see you soon!


	8. Last Chance

AN: I'm sure you're sick of my excuses by now. After a long hiatus, I've finally returned, and I promise the final two chapters will be up soon.

* * *

_Last Chance_

Lia continued to stare in Kaidi's direction long after the lioness was gone from her sight, the words of their previous conversation replaying in her mind. She now regretted insinuating that the other didn't care about their mission; her sudden display of rage showed that the barb had stung worse than any derogatory comment about the Machwa Pride. The last time she'd seen her so angry was when she challenged Scar the night of the ritual. Kaidi's time at Pride Rock had proven she could accomplish nearly anything she set her mind to, and this situation was shaping up to be no exception. But how could Lia explain that it wasn't her ally she doubted, but herself?

The plot to kill Scar had sounded so appealing at first that Lia had wasted no time in swearing her allegiance to its cause. Her hatred of their new king had only increased in the weeks following Tojo's death, and this plan of retribution seemed the best way for her misery to end. She hated Scar for murdering her son. She hated that he'd let the hyenas into the Pridelands. She hated his methods, his queen, his heir; his very presence was enough to fill her with rage. Sometimes the only thing that could get her through a difficult day was the thought that soon she'd have her revenge.

The more time she spent with Kaidi, however, the more her loyalty began to waver. Their first few meetings merely concerned matters of safety: the best time to act, the risk of getting caught. But recently, their planning had intensified, changing their revenge from a nebulous goal for the distant future to a reality that seemed to sneak closer every day. While Kaidi grew more eager for action with each meeting, her ferocity now almost frightening, Lia found herself dreading the time they would finally have to act. Discussing a murder was one thing, but actually carrying it out was quite another.

It wasn't the act of killing that worried her. She'd seen too many deaths to ever be called squeamish; she'd even led the hunting party on the rare occasions Sarabi was absent. But hunting was a means of survival, a necessity. No matter how many times she tried to justify Scar's murder, a single thought prevailed, powerful in its simplicity: _Killing another lion is wrong_. Lia had no sympathy for Scar; he deserved reparation for the atrocities he'd committed against the pride. But she couldn't bring herself to deliver it. She couldn't live with the thought that it would make her no better than the monster who'd killed her son, even if only in Sarafina's eyes.

And her son, Tojo... what would he think of her? Though he'd been as adventurous as any cub in the pride, taking risks and sometimes injuring himself as a result, he also had a surprisingly gentle side. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the time Simba and her son had taken care of six abandoned baby birds. The young prince had lost interest in the game after a few days, but Tojo had taken his role as the birds' "father" seriously, looking after their every need until they grew old enough to fly away. He'd never want her to become a murderer, even if it was for his own sake. Though the memory of his death stung like a fresh wound, maybe it would be best to be like the other lionesses, to swallow the pain and try to move on.

That was why she'd spoken out against Kaidi, urging her to speed up their plans and threatening to quit. Lia knew she wouldn't be able to go through with the murder, whatever course of action they decided to take, and hoped that challenging her partner's authority would be incentive enough for Kaidi to drop her from their team. This strategy seemed to have worked- perhaps too well. For just before the other lioness had tried to strike her, for once Lia saw something in her eyes besides anger or disdain. Hurt. She was the only lioness in the Pridelands Kaidi had trusted enough to include in her mission, and she'd failed her.

Apologizing to Kaidi would be enough to set their plan in motion once more. With Scar dead, her anger and pain could finally come to an end. But there was still the problem of where she would go once the murder was complete. Kaidi wouldn't allow her to accompany her to the Machwa Pride, and the Outlands and Elephant Graveyard were practically uninhabitable. Though her brother _had_ gone north originally, Lia's claim of being able to find him was a lie; he could be anywhere by now. And even if she found a safe haven to escape to, what would become of the other Pridelanders? She couldn't betray the lionesses she'd grown up with by forcing them to fend for themselves against a clan of angry hyenas.

Rafiki had told her to stick with her beliefs, but she couldn't shake the feeling that doing so would only make her situation worse. She had participated in the age-old ritual, believing it to be unavoidable, and Tojo died for nothing. She had taken the malpitte, believing it would free her from her distress, but only ended up in a dangerous alliance, entangled deeper in her problems than she had been before. Lia wanted more than anything to quit, but she couldn't let Kaidi down again. It would be risky for two lionesses to fight against a lion, even with the element of surprise on their side, but a lioness on her own would have it far worse. If Kaidi died because Lia backed out of the mission, wouldn't she still be responsible for a death?

She had to come to a decision soon, but neither option was preferable to the other. She wanted to run and hide, but she had nowhere to go. Lia turned and reentered the hollow she and Kaidi had vacated only minutes before, huddling into a ball against the sudden chill of the night. The silence of the empty cavern amplified her confused, panicked thoughts, but she was at least grateful for the shadows. Her eyes closed, the darkness swallowed her whole, and Lia smiled. For a few short hours, it would be as though she didn't exist.

* * *

The sound of the lionesses leaving for the morning hunt roused Kaidi from her sleep. She rose unsteadily and exited the den, her bleary eyes turned down against the harsh gray of the overcast sky. Padding carefully to the promontory of Pride Rock, she gazed down at the huntresses getting into formation below, a thrill of relief shooting down her spine as she failed to see Lia among them. Since they had begun their planning, Lia had gone out with the pride only infrequently, using the other lionesses' absence as a covert way to arrange the time of their next meeting. There was still a chance, then, that she wouldn't have to face Scar alone. Her anger from the night before hadn't completely subsided, but she knew she needed all the help she could get.

She walked down the slope of the rock with slightly more energy, the cool air and gentle breeze of the morning serving to revitalize her. It was becoming a challenge for Kaidi to wake up with the rest of the pride; in addition to the nocturnal meetings, her constant deliberation on how best to carry out the murder made it increasingly difficult to fall asleep. She wasted no time in getting to the waterhole, hoping the shock of the cold water would wake her up completely. The area was deserted, she noted with relief, and submerged her face in the water, drinking thirstily. Raising her head to inspect her reflection, she drew back with a jolt, shocked by what she saw.

Her fur was dusty and unkempt, her ribs just beginning to show through her sides. Traces of dried blood from the previous day's hunt clung to her paws. Pushing her forelock- now a hopeless tangle- away from her eyes, she saw that they stared up at her with a manic gleam, sunken and red-veined. _This isn't me_, Kaidi thought, frozen in place. _I would never let myself get like this_. She'd always made sure to groom herself daily, keeping herself thin yet muscular: a perfect representative of the Machwa Pride. Had her planning really consumed that much of her time? She jumped back in alarm as a reflection appeared next to hers.

"Kaidi?" Tulivu asked, sounding slightly unnerved. "Are you okay?"

Kaidi nodded shakily. _What's wrong with me_?

"You should get back to Pride Rock," Tulivu said, unconvinced. "Scar wants to talk to you." The king had recently begun using her as a sort of messenger, apparently finding the docile old lioness easier to deal with than Zazu. Kaidi didn't see much use in the arrangement, but Tulivu seemed satisfied, viewing the various errands Scar sent her on as opportunities for more exercise. "He says it's important- he wouldn't tell me why, though."

Kaidi nodded again, and set off toward the rock structure in the distance before Tulivu could say anything more. She was so weary of dealing with Pridelanders that this mysterious distraction appeared almost welcoming. It wasn't until she was halfway there that, with a jolt, she realized the implications of Tulivu's message, and cursed herself for being so foolish. The last time she'd spoken to Scar, her daughter had been killed. The last few "messages" the king had delivered to the pride had only served to worsen their lives. Whatever he wanted to say, Kaidi was sure it would only inconvenience her further.

It was too late to turn back, though; Scar had likely warned the hyenas not to let her past the borders. _Those damn hyenas_, she thought angrily, as memories of the night before came flooding back. They must have told him she had been caught returning to Pride Rock and refused to explain where she'd been; it was bound to make anyone suspicious. She hurried to think of an excuse, but gave up just as quickly- she was no liar. Breathing deeply in an attempt to slow her racing heart, she made it to the rock, hoping she appeared calmer than she felt. Scar waited for her at the bottom of the slope, his black mane blowing in the wind. His solemn expression gave her no indication of what was next to occur.

"Hello, Kaidi," he said, giving her a sardonic smile. "You're looking well."

"What do you want, Scar?" she growled. The king's summons had pushed all other thoughts from her mind, leaving her with no chance to attend to her disheveled appearance. Standing before him now, however, Kaidi couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was sure he saw through her attempt at a dignified front, viewing her for as lowly and pathetic as she now felt. When had things changed? Even in her moments of deepest grief, she had managed to remain in control of her life. But now it seemed the world was spinning too fast for her to keep up, and if she didn't sink her claws in and hold on, she'd fall off forever. _Get a grip_, she chided herself. _The entire pride's seen you like this already. It doesn't matter what he thinks_. She stared him down, her body unconsciously set in the same defiant stance she'd used in better days.

"Hostile, aren't we? You'll find out soon enough." Without a second glance at her, Scar stood and headed west, walking along the outer edge of Pride Rock. Kaidi trailed behind him, knowing intuitively that it was in her best interest to follow. As much as she hated the lion, she had to admit it was impressive that he could become so intimidating without outwardly changing at all. She expected that they would stop once they reached the back of the rock, but the king continued onward. The only sound was the swaying of wind through the concealing savanna grasses around them.

As minutes passed in silence, Kaidi couldn't help but grow increasingly worried. She was aware that Scar was deliberately prolonging this in order to keep her in suspense. She had done the same thing when raising Tama, as the anticipation of a punishment was often more painful than the punishment itself. Knowing his intention, however, didn't make the situation any more bearable. They came to a halt at the border of the Pridelands, and Kaidi was overtaken by a strange feeling of relief. At least now she'd know what was going on.

"I received an interesting report last night," Scar said. Several of the hyena guards scattered across the border leaned forward expectantly as he spoke; Kaidi recognized the three who had harassed her the night before among them. "It appears you were away from Pride Rock yesterday and attempted to return under cover of darkness. What were you doing?"

Kaidi swallowed hard. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission to go to the waterhole." Scar's green eyes lit up before she'd finished speaking; he'd instantly seen through her hastily constructed excuse.

"If you were any other lioness, we wouldn't be having this conversation. But as it stands-" Scar looked her over, smirking. "- you've developed quite a reputation. And, might I add, not without good reason. You accosted three hyenas as soon as you returned. When they did their job and asked you the same question as I have now, you threatened them." The hyenas at the border didn't even attempt to restrain their laughter. Everyone there knew Scar was lying, but that made no difference. He was the king. Kaidi was nobody.

Kaidi scowled. Now she could completely sympathize with the Pridelander lionesses' hatred of hyenas. "I hate to cast aspersions on your judgment, your majesty," she said, struggling to keep her temper in check, "but I don't think the word of a group of _scavengers_ is enough to go by. I nev-"

"Scavengers?" asked the female hyena from the night before. "I'd say we work for our food more than any of your kind." A murmur of agreement rose from the others.

"My point still stands," Kaidi snapped. "I've never done anything wrong. I followed all your idiotic rules, I endured that horrible ritual-"

"Enough," Scar said. "Since the day you came to the Pridelands, you've shown yourself to be insubordinate. You've made it quite clear that you don't wish to be here. It makes me wonder why you ever stayed."

Kaidi's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. Her worries about what Scar planned to say had completely consumed her, all other thought falling by the wayside. She had only barely registered where they were traveling, but now... How could she not have noticed? She had trod the same path with Tama on the day of the ritual, desperate to escape from the Pridelands. The only thing that prevented their flight was the hyena guards, entrapping them by order of King Scar. Now, too late, she could sense what his next order would be. "You're exiling me..." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Kaidi? I wouldn't think of it as an exile, though," Scar began, the cruel pleasure he was taking from this evident in his tone. "I'd call it a chance for independence. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

An surge of rage, inarticulate and overwhelming, flooded through her body. She had long ago realized that her attempt to kill Scar could result in her death, but she had never considered the possibility of being exiled. All of her planning had been for nothing. Expressing her anger over the situation could raise suspicions that she had something to hide, but Kaidi didn't care anymore. "How could you do this to me?" She jerked her head in the direction of the hyenas. "I tried leaving the day of the ritual, but _they_ wouldn't let me! I told you I belonged to the Machwa Pride, but you killed Tama anyway! But now, after everything I've gone through, you tell me I can just _leave_?" The energy that had filled her moments before left as quickly as it had come. Her head drooped forward as she panted for breath.

Scar stared at her as though she were a willful cub. "You know what the penalty will be if you're caught returning." He spoke with finality; it was obvious that this was the end of the discussion, and arguing further would be useless. Kaidi passed through the space the hyenas at the border had cleared, head still hung low and all the fight gone out of her, and stepped out of the Pridelands.

There was no clear distinction between where the Pridelands ended and the expanse that led to other prides began; the boundaries were only defined by law. Yet with every step Kaidi took away from Scar and the hyenas, the more she felt like she was giving up on her plan of revenge. Giving up on Tama. Knowing she could walk no further, she came to a stop not far from the border. She perched atop a flat, sloping rock that faced the Pridelands; if it weren't for the gray clouds that covered the sky, it would almost look like she was sunning. From her vantage point, she could still see the king conferring with his guards, though their conversation was inaudible. This was the only way to remind herself of what she had to do, the only way to keep herself from yielding to the temptation to return home, defeated.

She tried to remain optimistic; her exile hadn't completely ruined her plans. The entire pride knew that the hyenas took their jobs seriously only when the king was watching; sneaking back into the Pridelands wouldn't be too difficult. But now, from the outside looking in, the sheer risk of her plan was more apparent than ever. Before, her murder plot had been a sure thing, win or lose. If she was killed, at least she'd show that she would die for the sake of her cub, something none of the Pridelander lionesses had yet been able to accomplish. Now, though, she had the added concern of making sure she wasn't killed before she had a chance to set her plan in motion.

Kaidi had always thought of herself as strong, like the rocks that made up the canyons of her desert home. No matter what hardships she faced or what the Pridelanders thought of her, she was able to endure, armed with the knowledge that she always had herself to depend upon. This time, however, it seemed like all the pressures of the last few months had finally built up on her, breaking her apart. She wanted to kill Scar for all he'd done to her, but now it seemed nearly impossible. The hyenas would brutally murder her if they found her in the Pridelands, and Lia, her one ally, had proven herself unreliable. Worse than anything, however, was her overwhelming grief. She just wanted her daughter back.

Kaidi climbed down from the rock and trudged away, her back to the Pridelands. She refused to give Scar the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

* * *

Scar traveled through the grasslands in silence, outwardly appearing to be focusing on his patrol, though his thoughts were anywhere but. In almost all respects, it was an ordinary afternoon. The hyena clan was engaged in their hunting duties for the day. Zazu flew above him, using his aerial view to detect any signs of danger. The animals of the savanna regarded him as he passed, though thankfully none had yet approached him with their problems. The only difference was the cub by his side, walking just as silently a few paces away. Occasionally he would catch her sneaking quick, nervous glances at him, looking away whenever their eyes met. It was the first time they had been together without Sarafina to act as a mediator, and neither was particularly enjoying it.

No matter what Sarafina said, he refused to view Nala as "his" daughter. After Mufasa's coronation, he had become so distanced from the lioness that the fact that she was pregnant had meant nothing to him. It was even easier to forget about her after she'd given birth, as her child's appearance did nothing to suggest his part in her creation: Nala was a near-perfect replica of her mother as a cub. For her part, Sarafina had remained silent and allowed the other lionesses to assume what they would. At the moment, Scar saw nothing to suggest the extraordinary talents the cub's mother had so generously praised, nothing that set Nala apart from any of the other cubs of Pride Rock. The fact that she shared half his genes was merely a coincidence.

As quiet as the patrol was, however, Scar noticed immediately when Nala left his side. Turning around, he saw that the cub had climbed to the top of a jutting rock, staring intently at something near the bottom of the hill where they stood. He followed her gaze and saw that she was watching the sector of the hyena clan that was currently on hunting duty, engaged in the process of bringing down an antelope. Though her expression was fearful, Scar saw that she couldn't tear her eyes away, fascinated by the hyenas' tight formation and swiftness in making the kill. Of course, he reasoned, a cub taught from birth that hyenas were nothing more than cowardly poachers would be surprised to find how similar their hunting style was to that of her own pride.

She turned to him at that moment, the height of the rock allowing her to look him in the eye. "How can you trust them?" she asked, glancing briefly at the hyenas fighting over the antelope carcass. "How do you know we're safe?"

Scar smiled. "Right now, they've proven far more trustworthy than certain members of this pride. Hyenas may be crude, vicious beasts- but if you promise them food, they'll do anything you say."

Nala shook her head, seeming more animated now than she had the entire day. "But when me and Simba went to the Elephant Graveyard, they tried to kill us. They weren't hunting, either. They were doing it for fun! And those three hyenas are still here... laughing at me every time I see them-"

"You were trespassing on their lands," Scar said, a slight edge entering his voice. He'd have to speak to Shenzi and the others; the lionesses couldn't find out he'd had anything to do with that incident. Nala hadn't even been part of his plan- the fewer witnesses, the better. How was he to know his nephew would bring a friend along? "I'm sure you've seen Mufasa chase them out of ours."

"But Mufasa never killed them," Nala protested. "He wasn't like them at all! He was _good_."

If Nala was to succeed him, he'd have to adjust her way of thinking. "My brother may have been a good lion," Scar began, for once hating how easy it was to sound sincere, "but he had a very myopic vision of the world. He believed that lions were superior to all creatures, and that these lesser beings existed only to serve him. Where were the hyenas in his great 'Circle of Life' philosophy?"

"But the hyenas killed my friends," Nala said, on the verge of tears. "And they weren't even the ones who chased us at the Elephant Graveyard! We were all sleeping- they probably didn't know what was happening..." She took several deep, shaky breaths, and swiped a paw over her eyes. When she looked at Scar again, the sorrow that had etched her face only moments before was replaced with anger. "Those hyenas don't belong here. I don't trust them at all, and you can't make me! You should send them back to the graveyard before someone gets killed."

Scar had almost completely forgotten about Sarafina's cover story; he hadn't imagined Nala would give such thought to it. At least she genuinely believed the hyenas were responsible for her friends' deaths and still seemed to trust him; her anger had been more directed at them than himself. He'd rather have an heir that hated the hyenas than one who was intractable and rebellious. Still, though, he'd have to keep her from speaking about them. If one of the lionesses heard this story, it seemed a matter of course that she'd tell Nala what really happened. If his heir knew the truth and hated him for it, then what was the point of sparing her life in the first place?

"Nala, you can't judge an entire species on the basis of a few of its members," Scar said soothingly. "Maybe we should go home now. Your mother must be worried sick."

The cub nodded reluctantly and climbed down from the rock, scowling at the hyenas below. As they made their way back to Pride Rock, Scar couldn't help but worry. Nala was just a cub, still in the dark about what was really going on. But she'd shown herself to be more perceptive than he'd given her credit for, and this caused a nagging question to enter his mind.

_How much does she know_?

* * *

Kaidi crouched low to the ground, prowling along the border of the Pridelands. As she had predicted, the hyenas had deserted their posts come nightfall, giving her the chance to inspect the kingdom without the risk of detection. She now realized that attacking at night was the best chance she had to succeed at killing Scar, though where this attack would take place she couldn't figure out. Storming Pride Rock would be useless; the lionesses or hyenas could easily entrap her before she even reached the king. Challenging Scar in the middle of his kingdom severely lessened her chances of escaping alive, while fighting him on the even ground of the border gave her no landmarks she could manipulate to her advantage. Just as she was about to risk crossing the threshold, the rustling of grass from up ahead caused her to drop to the ground.

After several tense seconds had passed, she realized that whoever she heard wasn't heading in her direction. She cautiously lifted her head up, peering through the tops of the blades of grass surrounding her. Sarafina was out walking, beautiful even in the darkness. The faint points of light that shone through the cloud-covered sky gave her tan fur a faint silver glow. Even from so far away, Kaidi thought she could make out her turquoise eyes, twin pinpricks of green sparkling in the starlight. She seemed to walk with ease, with the knowledge that she had a daughter and a safe home to return to. Kaidi hated seeing her, hated being reminded of the injustice of the situation.

None of it was fair. She had fought to save Tama's life, standing up for her rights and speaking out against a situation that was clearly wrong. She had worked tirelessly trying to achieve her goal of bringing Scar to justice, even getting herself exiled in the process. Sarafina hadn't worked nearly as hard as she had; she hadn't suffered at all. She got to keep her daughter and become queen as well, living a life with all of the privileges and none of the responsibilities. But even though she hated her, Kaidi was glad she'd caught this glimpse of Sarafina. One last, desperate plan had finally occurred to her.

Kaidi had tried following the Law of the Pride. She'd tried operating by what she knew to be right and wrong. But none of these plans had worked, and she knew they probably never would. If she couldn't kill Scar, at least she could make him suffer. She'd hurt him the same way he'd hurt her.

Her target would be Sarafina.

* * *

AN: Just so you know, I appreciate every review I get. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter. Till next time!


	9. Best Laid Plans

AN: It's been over two years, but I just couldn't leave this unfinished. I hope you find this chapter satisfying, and I'll try to get the final chapter up sooner than this.

* * *

_Best Laid Plans_

"You mean she really is gone? Haha, I didn't even notice!"

"Seriously? How could you possibly have missed the total lack of lecturing every time we, like, dare to deviate from the sacred will of the great, almighty-"

"Oh, come on, guys. She wasn't that bad, and you know it."

"You're right- she was _worse_!"

"No, I mean it. At least she actually made an effort to speak out against the ritual. Call her what you like, but she had guts. That automatically puts her ahead of certain other lionesses here."

"You mean like Sarafina?"

"Oh, don't get me _started_...!"

Lia turned away from the trio of gossiping lionesses and busied herself with cleaning the swirling dust of early evening from her fur. She had been the target of their jeers and speculations when she had given birth- their own age, and already saddled with a cub! How could she possibly shape another's life when she had no clue what she was doing with her own? She'd fought back every chance she had, but the strain of defending herself in her vulnerable state eventually became too much.

Kaidi had stood up for her once, she suddenly remembered. She'd had her cub around the same time, was even of the same age, but had never had to face the surprisingly vicious treatment Lia received. Her brief residence in the Pridelands had quickly taught its inhabitants never to challenge her to her face.

Try as she might, Lia couldn't remember exactly what had been said. All that remained were a succession of fragmentary images, vivid even now. The flash of Kaidi's red eyes as she stalked into the den. The shadows of her three tormentors as they backed against the wall, instantly silenced. A blurry, quivering view of the tawny fur of the cub that slept in her arms- her _son_- as she gazed down with quiet gratitude, swearing to herself that she could handle it. She'd show them, she'd show them all, she'd be the best damn mother the Pridelands had ever seen.

But that was all a lifetime ago- Tojo's.

"I think she must've been killed. No hyena in its right mind could listen to her running her mouth without wanting to rip her throat out, you know? Hell, _I _could barely resist."

"I heard she was exiled. I think Scar's held a grudge against her ever since she attacked him."

"Nah, I think she finally cracked. She's gone back where she came from- and good riddance."

Kaidi's disappearance should have solved everything. Now Lia wouldn't have to choose between committing a murder or merely abetting it. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone else dying or even getting hurt. Maybe one day she'd even be able to be happy again, an emotion that now felt as distant and mysterious as the legends of former kings or the Great Spirit. Still, she couldn't help wishing she could see Kaidi one last time. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to.

Whenever her mind wandered now, days since she'd seen Kaidi last, it was to play out possible scenarios. Dialogues, different each time, as she pictured those fiery eyes glowing before her in the darkness of the cave. Sometimes Lia attempted to apologized for speaking so harshly to her. Sometimes she tried to set forth her reasons for backing out more convincingly, away from the clumsy rush of emotion, and dissuade her from her plans more gently. Once she even told her she wished they could try to move on from the past and construct a better future- working not as allies, but friends. Kaidi never yielded even within her imagination, treating her pitiful, submissive ideas with the contempt Lia had to concede they deserved.

Sleep, her one pleasure, seemed to have disappeared with the other lioness. She spent her nights wandering the Pridelands now, always unable to resist returning to the places associated with their intrigue: cave, canyon, graveyard. Even when her thoughts were elsewhere, her eyes remained primed for a view of that familiar orange fur. She supposed the loneliness was just getting to her. As different as they had been, Kaidi seemed to have been the only one to share her desire for rebellion against the suffocating situation they were trapped in. Now Lia was on her own.

"Hark, our sovereign approaches!"

"Guess she's having another one of her pity parties."

"Think we should bow and scrape?"

The sight of Sarafina was the final impetus Lia needed to retire to her den, a night of fitful attempts at slumber and lonesome wanderings ahead. The gossip and taunts she'd half-listened to all evening may have brought back painful memories, but she could get some small pleasure out of the fact that they would soon center around one who truly deserved it.

* * *

"Out for another walk, eh, Fifi?"

Sarafina gritted her teeth, coming to a halt as the three younger lionesses at the base of Pride Rock entered her peripheral vision. The fact that they were now the only ones to make an effort to speak to her had finally opened her eyes to the fact that her life as queen was nowhere near the blissful paradise she'd dreamed it would be. She couldn't think of a time when she'd felt worse. Even the pain of her mother's death, so long ago, had been lessened through the companionship of Scar. Now her mate- mate through title alone- wouldn't even deign to acknowledge her. His pitiless silence was still an improvement to the treatment she received from the hunting party; they avoided her like she was a rotting carcass. Sarabi still spoke to her, but infrequently; she still needed time to recover from the deaths of her mate and son. Nala loved her, but her difficult training tired her out, made her sullen and withdrawn by the end of the day. Sarafina had always preferred being alone, but not when it was forced upon her.

"Yes. And I'll th-thank you not to mock me for it." She hated how even she could hear the fear in her voice. "I've had a difficult day."

The lionesses smirked.

"Lonely at the top?"

"Aw, you poor thing."

"Must be tough sitting back and watching while your kid does all the work."

"You don't understand!" Sarafina responded, louder than she'd meant to. "At least you have each other, an-and the hunting party... I'm all alone! Everyone treats me like some sort of traitor, just because I wanted to keep my daughter- my Nala safe! You don't know what it feels like to see even the hyenas treated better than you... to have your own mate avoid you like- like you're some horrible, shameful thing he'd rather forget!" Tears stung her eyes, but she made no effort to conceal them. It wasn't as though they could damage her reputation any further.

"No wonder. Scar's first mistake was making his courtesan his queen."

"What?!" Somehow it came as a surprise that she could feel offended even in her misery. She was sure Mufasa and Sarabi never had to endure such disrespect.

"Well, clearly it wasn't for your brains."

"Scar would never stand for this. If he knew I was being treated like this- if he knew that his subjects were being insubordinate to their ruler-"

"You've said yourself he doesn't care." One of the lionesses leapt down from her rocky perch, shaking the dust from her coat. "If you have a problem with us, you'll have to deal with it yourself." She moved closer to Sarafina, unsheathing her claws with a mischievous grin. "Think you can handle three against one?"

"I don't want to fight anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

The lioness's smile faded, the light going out of her eyes. She stared at Sarafina's nervous, tearstained face for several long, tense seconds, before breaking into a low, bitter chuckle. "No, of course you didn't. Just their cubs." All remnants of playful mockery were gone from her voice.

"But... this doesn't concern you," Sarafina said, backing away into the tall grass. "You didn't have to deal with it. You didn't lose anything!"

"Think about the fact that you could've saved all the cubs if you wanted, Your _Majesty_," the lioness continued. "Instead your first act as queen was to crawl into the den with their murderer. Think about that before you go mourn over the fact that the worst anyone else has done is hurt your feelings."

"No, you weren't with me in the cave that night, you don't know! Trapped in the darkness, with the smell of blood all around you- with your own heartbeat the only sound drowning out all the sobbing- your cub, the only happiness you have left, thinking she's just gone to sleep... I did the only thing I could. You can't accuse me of anything! You weren't there, you don't know what I was thinking- you don't _understand_!"

"No, Sarafina," the other lioness responded, her tone approaching something almost of pity. "Take a good, hard look at the situation... from outside your perspective. Then maybe you'll see who doesn't understand."

"Please," Sarafina whispered, head bent to the ground, body trembling. "Please, j-just stop tormenting me. I'm sorry- for everything! For trying to be a good queen, for letting Nala live, for- for _existing_! I don't even know what I should be apologizing for!" She finally found the strength to turn away and run off, not able to bear staying to hear the other lionesses' reactions. The only thing she was confident of now was that she looked and sounded absolutely ridiculous.

She ran until her chest and sides ached, ran until she was forced to stop for breath. She lay down among the swaying grasses, the night air seeming to burn her lungs as she feverishly inhaled. For those few brief seconds, she was able to forget what had brought her out here. It was with great reluctance that she got to her paws and checked her surroundings, relieved to see she was in the middle of the savanna, far from Pride Rock and completely alone. Still panting, she turned her gaze upward, letting it rest among the stars.

Sarafina had never enjoyed the bedtime story of the royal family, the legend of the Great Kings of the Past. She supposed it was never even intended for commoners to hear; she'd learned it as a cub only through Sarabi, the future king's betrothed. The Great Spirit was said to guide everyone, from greatest to least, looking upon all subjects with equal love. It seemed hypocritical, then, that certain lions should be chosen to be remembered forever by virtue of their birth, while others, just as good, would pass into obscurity. As she grew older, it only seemed more unjust: no shining beacon for her unknown father; for her mother, loving and respectful till her death; for an ignored and brilliant visionary like Scar.

She supposed now Scar would ascend among the Kings after all. Her dominion, however, would always be the Pridelands- she was a mere queen, and not even a great one, at that. She couldn't help wondering if she could even call herself a queen at all, when she couldn't command the respect of her own mate or subjects. A rustling sound from close by snapped her from her thoughts, but a quick scan of the area revealed it to be as empty as when she arrived. She shook her head and looked back at the stars.

The brightest one of all was said to be Mohatu: the king who'd opposed the ritualized slaughter of the cubs, and received the Great Spirit's wrath in the form of a devastating drought. The brighter glow was attributed to how he led what remained of the pride to a safe source of water, which somehow made up for his grievous transgressions. Sarafina couldn't understand that story either. She'd only ever wished he'd succeeded in his resistance, rather than coming to view his actions as folly and passing the belief of the ritual's necessity on to his son, and from his son to Mufasa and Scar. If sparing all the cubs led to the punishment of the whole pride, maybe sparing just one brought the torment upon its mother. It certainly would account for the way her life was going lately.

Another rustle, closer this time, broke her from her speculation once again. This time, a lioness emerged from the tall grass a short distance away. Sarafina tensed, too startled to even extend her claws. She calmed slightly as her vision adjusted, recognizing the slightly curled tuft of fur upon the other lioness's head. "Kaidi! You scared me! What are you doing out so late?"

Kaidi smiled. "Just searching for prey."

Sarafina had never paid much attention to Kaidi before; she'd been too shy to converse with many of the pride members she saw every day, let alone a newcomer. But now, feeling utterly alone, she wanted her companionship more than she ever had before. Maybe she had a chance this time; Tama and Nala had been friends, and unlike many Pridelanders, she hadn't interacted enough with Kaidi to have ever argued with her. "Can I... I mean, w-would it be all right if I j-joined you?" she stammered. "I've been so lonely."

"Of course," Kaidi replied. "We can just walk if you'd like. There's something I've been meaning to discuss."

"All right." Sarafina joined her as she walked away, keeping slightly behind. It was such a relief to let someone else lead.

* * *

Kaidi couldn't have chosen a better time to put her plan into action. She glanced at the queen from time to time as they proceeded southward in silence, Pride Rock becoming ever more distant. Sarafina would turn sheepishly away every time their eyes met, casting her gaze to her paws. Her face was streaked with tears, her tail tucked between her legs. That serene, confident bearing she'd had only a few nights before now seemed to have belonged to another lioness entirely.

Sarafina would have to remain distracted for the plan to succeed. They were now nearer the canyon than Pride Rock, but there was still time for suspicions to arise. They just needed to make it to the edge, away from the level ground of the savanna. Once there, nothing could hinder Kaidi's victory. Her greatest obstacle now was to appear appropriately caring and conversational- always a challenge when dealing with Pridelanders.

"I can't help noticing... something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

Sarafina looked up, eyes widened in surprise, but just as quickly resumed focusing on the ground. "I'd rather not say. I know you don't really care."

"And what makes you say that?" Kaidi was still unused to the playful banter of the Pridelander lionesses, but hoped her response was a passable imitation.

Sarafina attempted to steal another glance at Kaidi, but turned away once again. "Well... no one else does," she said. "I just thought you'd be the same."

"And I always thought my main appeal was that I'm not like anyone else here," Kaidi said. _Anyone alive, that is_. She bit her lip, refusing to let herself voice this thought when she was so close to the site of her impending triumph. No way would she let her plan fall to pieces before she even had a chance to put it into action- not again. The canyon was coming into clear focus as they drew ever nearer, the edge becoming visible and the grasses thinning. All she needed was to let Sarafina talk until her guard was completely down. Kaidi smiled awkwardly. "Go ahead, Sarafina. You can tell me everything."

"I know it sounds stupid when I say it out loud," Sarafina said, barely above a whisper. "But... I'm just so alone. I can't even go out with the rest of the pride anymore. At worst, I'm treated like I'm invisible- at best, I'm insulted to my face. I still have Sarabi, but she has her own life, her own problems." She sighed. "I try to forget it all by making my mind a blank and focusing on whatever I'm doing, like training Nala or going for walks. It never works, but, Great Spirit, I wish it did. I just can't forget when practically everyone in the kingdom wishes I was dead."

"I completely sympathize."

"I didn't know what would happen to me when I said I'd be Scar's queen," she said. "But if I had that moment to live over, I wouldn't change a thing. All I ever wanted was to keep Nala safe and happy, and that was the only option I had left. But that doesn't matter to the rest of the pride. They think I'm idiotic and self-centered, that I don't care that they lost their cubs, that I must be so happy with the privileges I've been given that nothing else matters to me anymore." She scuffed her paw against the scrubby grasses around her and moved ahead to the edge of the canyon, staring at the jagged rocks below. "Maybe they're right. They've twisted my words and motives so many times that now _I'm_ not even sure what I think. All I know is that they can say anything they like about me, because I must be heartless to do what I've done." She turned to Kaidi, her eyes shining with tears. This time her gaze remained focused. "But it hurts. It just hurts so damn much."

"Oh, Sarafina, I understand," Kaidi said. "It hurt me too when my daughter was killed. Her name was Tama. I loved her more than anything. She was adventurous and full of life and the only reason I ever bothered to stay in the Pridelands. I fought for her survival. I took on Scar, and I was foolish and confident enough to believe everything would work out. But I woke up to discover that no member of the pride even bothered to defend her once I'd lost. She was the lion that meant more to me than anything in the world, but to them she was just another body to toss on the pile."

"Kaidi, I'm so sorry-"

"I'm sorry, too. Sorry to inform you that, for once, my opinions happen to align with those of your pride. I suppose this brings us to what I wanted to discuss."

Sarafina stared as though transfixed. Kaidi could detect no sign of fear, or even anger, among her features- nothing but disbelief. That would make it even easier.

"I was told Nala was spared because you put yourself in her place," Kaidi said. She stepped closer to the canyon's edge, so that she and Sarafina were only a whisker's length apart. "I imagine you meant this in some symbolically ritualistic way, but I'd like to see you fulfill that promise in a way that really matters- in reality. I've learned from my sojourn here that your pride has another hallowed tradition, one that also rewards violence." She shook her head in disgust. "Only weeks ago, I would have opposed this entirely. But this miserable pride has finally broken me. I guess I really am a Pridelander now."

Kaidi's speech seemed to have ripped Sarafina from her stupor. She now cast quick, frightened glances at the two things that now seemed to have become her entire universe: the snarling lioness before her, and the dangerous drop behind. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Any lion, even from another pride, can challenge the rulers of the Pridelands for their crown," Kaidi said. "But sovereignty means nothing to me. I just want to see you dead- for Scar to finally realize the torment he's put me through." She backed away from Sarafina, allowing her to nervously take a few steps from the canyon's edge. "Queen Sarafina, I formally challenge you. Now fight me, and prove yourself a queen in more than title."

Sarafina shook her head. She spoke again, this time loud enough to be heard. "No."

"I didn't want it to have to come to this," Kaidi said. "I'm going to count to three. Then I'll fight you, whether you want it or not." She was suddenly reminded of how she used to punish Tama- a comparison that only made her angrier.

"No, you can't mean this! I refuse!" Sarafina was shouting now, but it made no difference- they were too far from Pride Rock to be heard.

"One..."

"I've never done anything to you!"

"...two..."

"Please, Kaidi, don't do this!"

"...three."

There was one possible outcome of the plan that hadn't been taken into account. Before Kaidi could attack, Sarafina leapt into the canyon.

* * *

Even as a cub, Sarafina had never sought risks or adventure. She enjoyed the comfort and routine of everyday life, and saw no reason to run headlong into danger. Besides, she'd always imagined that she'd become helpless in any situation she wasn't prepared for, paralyzed with fright. But now, as she plunged into the canyon, all doubts and worries vanished. One thought took precedence over all others- a thought that was entirely an urge to survive. She'd have to sink her claws into the wall of the canyon and not let go.

She'd been unaware that she had extended her claws to gain traction when she made the split-second decision to jump. Now, as potential death approached and seconds stretched into hours, she became acutely aware of this fact. Perhaps Kaidi had actually shown some mercy by allowing her to move from the very edge of the canyon, for now she had a fighting chance of getting a hold of the wall.

A ledge was swiftly rising into her field of vision. She stretched her left foreleg to the side as far as she could, while her muscles ached and all survival plans became a fervent hope that she could make it. The first thing she became aware of was that she was no longer falling. Next came the stabbing pain from her claws being embedded in the rock. After the rush of terror she'd just experienced, this sensation came as a welcome relief.

Her leg ached from the strain of supporting her entire weight, but Sarafina was content to remain in this position for a few seconds longer. As she hung from the side of the canyon, panting, she chanced to look down. The dizzying drop she'd observed only moments ago was now slightly lessened, but a fall from her position would still be dangerous. She made up her mind to get fully onto the ledge, and twisted her body slightly upwards, digging the claws of her right foreleg into the rock as well. _Halfway there_, she told herself. _The worst is over_.

She dug her hind claws into the side of the ledge, relieved that now all four limbs had a firm hold on the wall. The work of pulling herself onto the ledge would be difficult, but she could manage. She'd have to. She dislodged the claws of her left foreleg from the rock, then plunged them just slightly farther, close to the center of the ledge. She repeated this process with her right foreleg, then scrabbled to find another hold for her hind legs as she climbed higher on the ledge's side. It didn't seem possible for her to pull herself all the way up yet.

Sarafina lifted her left foreleg and stretched it farther, driving her claws into the rock of the ledge once again. This time, she felt not the familiar pain that signified a sure hold, but the uneasy, tilting sensation of falling as that part of the rock crumbled away beneath her paw. Now she was hanging by three legs, the other dangling by her side. There was nothing but a straight drop to the ground beneath her. Her breathing became shallow and rapid, and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She reassured herself that she still had three solid holds. She reminded herself how far she had come already. She let go anyway.

It was fear that had caused her to act so irrationally, but the greater fear that arose from falling helped bring her back to her senses. She struck out for the wall again, but this time she wasn't so lucky. Her claws merely scratched the side of the canyon; the ledge had projected too far out for her to now get a solid grip on the wall. Sarafina slammed into one of the rocks at the bottom of the canyon, landing on her side. The swift fall followed by immediate stillness seemed so unusual to her that it took her several seconds to fully comprehend what had happened. It was the pain that brought her back to earth.

At first, as she lay there with eyes closed, it seemed that her entire body had become a pulsing mass of pain. The longer she remained still and silent, however, the easier it became to realize exactly where she was injured. She'd never broken any bones before, but she was sure she had now. One of her back legs- it hurt too much to tell which- could no longer support her, and she quickly abandoned all efforts to stand. Her forelegs seemed comparatively better, but one area of a paw felt excessively tender. A front claw had snapped off. She tasted blood- she must have bitten her tongue. Most of all though, her side hurt, worse than she'd ever felt before, especially when she breathed. Broken ribs, she guessed. With great effort, she turned to her other side and opened her eyes halfway.

Tan fur around the wound that stretched along her side, red pool she lay in, white of exposed bone, black as she closed her eyes again.

It felt like several hours had passed by the time she heard Kaidi slowly padding toward her, though Sarafina knew it must have only been a couple of minutes. There had probably been a slope somewhere farther down that had allowed her easy entrance to the canyon, but it was too late for that to matter. It was too late for everything.

All went silent, and Sarafina knew without looking that Kaidi had paused in front of her. No amount of begging or promises would work now. She was going to die no matter what; it was only a question of how soon death would come. But she refused to take it in silence. There was still something that had to be said.

"Scar doesn't either, you know," Sarafina muttered. "Doesn't care about me. You thought you were getting revenge on him- it was only Nala. You've finally put me in her place, but you've managed to ruin her life, too. You've killed the only lion who was willing to love and protect her, probably the only Pridelander who doesn't hate her by now. Everything I did was to save her life, but in the end, it seems I just made it worse." Even in so much pain, she couldn't help being annoyed at how composed and confident she sounded _now_, of all times. "You've made all my efforts useless; you've finally won. Go ahead and kill me, Queen Kaidi."

Sarafina forced her eyes open again; it seemed the least she could do was watch her final moments. She had expected to see Kaidi's triumphant grin, or maybe just an orange streak as her claws honed in on her throat. The last thing she expected was to see Kaidi recoil in shock. Sarafina only caught a brief view of her horrified expression before the other lioness turned and fled from the canyon. There must have been some reason for it, but she was too exhausted now to ponder it.

There was nothing left to do but wait for death. Kaidi might as well have killed her, for the end result was still the same: Nala would be all alone. Still, Sarafina couldn't help smiling bitterly as she rested her head on her paws. _I suppose I won the fight, after all_.

"Queen Sarafina," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes again. "Queen in death, at least."

* * *

Lia stood on the ridge of the Elephant Graveyard. She still couldn't imagine herself in there, weaving around skulls and climbing over tusks as she escaped from the site of Scar's murder. Neither could she view her current situation as an improvement. It seemed that everything she'd attempted recently had ended in failure. Viewing the graveyard, then, was almost a sort of comfort. The great creatures that had once thundered over the Pridelands now had nothing to commemorate their lives but decaying bones, homes for hyenas. At least she hadn't had as far to fall.

She turned her gaze farther up. Only a moment ago, she thought she had seen the flash of Kaidi's bright fur just at the border of her field of vision. She rolled her eyes. There was nothing there. The sun was just coming up; she'd have to return to Pride Rock before the hunt began.

Even as she told herself to resist the pull of habit, she found herself approaching the edge of the canyon once again. This instance of weakness wasn't entirely unwelcome. Lia knew she was dwelling on the past, and that it would only make it harder for her to move on. But this routine had become a source of comfort- one of the few elements in her life that was entirely dependable. When she looked into the canyon, she could believe that she wasn't useless or a failure. She could convince herself that maybe Kaidi would return, so they could put their plan into action and abandon their tortured pasts once and for all.

She gingerly reached the canyon's edge, still wary of the terrifying drop. How had she ever believed that she could fight Scar so close to the edge and come away victorious, even with another's help? She peered down, unable to keep herself from expecting to see Kaidi striding confidently so far below. Maybe she'd never get over it. The past few days had made Lia accustomed to the appearance of the canyon, and she was able to realize quickly that something was out of place. There was a lioness down there!

The lioness was on top of one of the dangerous rocks that lined the bottom of the canyon, lying in a pool of blood. Even from so high up, Lia could see the deep wound in her side. She couldn't tell if the lioness was still alive or not- her vantage point made it impossible to make out specific details. One of the only things she could clearly see filled her with fear. It was the color of her fur, lighter than the rest of the lionesses in the pride- Sarafina. The last time Lia had seen so much blood on a lion was the night of the ritual. She had been unable to do more than turn away when Scar killed her son, believing she had no other choice. But she refused to make the same mistake twice.

She looked around frantically, hoping to see someone else who was willing to make the journey to Rafiki's baobab tree. The other lionesses were still at Pride Rock, and she could see no creatures other than herself who had the strength for the travel. She wouldn't leave Sarafina behind, though- not when she had the chance to actually make a difference. Lia roared now, hoping to catch the attention of anyone who could come to her aid.

After what seemed an eternity, she saw Zazu overhead, evidently collecting information for one of his morning reports. She roared again, scarcely noticing as the hornbill swooped down to her level and inquired what was wrong. Lia didn't pay attention to anything around her; Sarafina's prone body was all she could see. Her words came out in a frantic, jumbled stream as she told Zazu that Sarafina's really hurt I think she fell on a rock she's at the bottom of the canyon it might be too late there's blood everywhere Great Spirit _just get help now!_

* * *

Nala turned over sleepily as a sunbeam streamed into the den, and pressed her paws against her eyes. She'd been dreaming about Simba again- another carefree dream where they went on an adventure, forever happy and innocent. She wanted to preserve the memory as long as possible. As she tried to recall it, however, she realized with a sigh that it was no use. The details had become hazy- all that she could remember clearly was that Simba had been in it, his voice and appearance the same as they'd been when she saw him last. Clambering to her paws, she blinked wearily as she looked around the empty den.

Simba's death had never stopped hurting, although the intervening days and her royal training had made it easier to forget. Her days were so filled with hunting practices, patrols, and lessons about royal protocol and lore that often she could go days without him entering her mind. But sometimes when she learned a particularly interesting bit of information, she'd think excitedly that Simba just had to hear it- and then would remember with a sinking feeling that he never could. Dreams were the worst, though. During her dreams, the fact that her best friend was dead never entered her mind. Why would it when he was right there, as playful and confident and alive as ever? When she woke, reality would settle in, and her dreams would fade no matter how quickly she attempted to fix them in her memory. It was impossible to ignore the grief his death had brought her when she could remember so exactly the joy he had given her when he was alive.

Now fully alert, she shivered as she became aware of the den's emptiness. Nala had never had to wake up alone. During her happier days, she'd slept among all the other lionesses in the communal den, Simba not far away. Since she became Scar's heir, she'd spent her nights curled up against Sarafina's side, her mother's paw sometimes resting on her back. She made her way out of the den, wondering at how quiet it was. Though she never cared to listen to Zazu's morning report, normally she'd be woken up by it by now. She crept down the slope of Pride Rock, seeing no sign of any of the pride. Something was wrong.

As she reached the bottom of the slope, she saw Tojo's mother a short distance away, speaking to Scar. Farther off were the other lionesses, who seemed to be listening to Rafiki and Zazu. She was too far away to see if her mother was among them. As always, groups of hyenas skulked around the area, though none made any move to interact with the lionesses. Nala moved closer to Lia and Scar. Her mother wouldn't approve of her eavesdropping, but she had to find out what was going on.

"But by the time he got there, it was too late," Lia said. "She'd lost too much blood. He said she must have been dead for several hours before I found her."

Nala hid behind a nearby rock at these words. This was the sort of conversation her mother would never allow her to hear, and though the lions hadn't seemed to notice her, she didn't want to be found out. She peeked around the rock, wondering with a guilty, morbid curiosity which pride member had died.

"I see," Scar said. His face betrayed no emotion. "Well, Lia, you're our resident expert. Do you think this was another instance of suicide?"

Lia's eyes narrowed in anger, and Nala was sure that if anyone but King Scar had said this, they'd have had her claws in their throat by now. "I think she jumped," she began, "but I don't think she did it to kill herself. While Rafiki was examining her, I saw some paw prints in the dust of the canyon that led up to her, and then away. They were definitely from a lioness. I think she might've been frightened or coerced into jumping."

"I seem to recall Kaidi calling on you several times while you were recovering some time ago," Scar began. "Oh, don't look so surprised. Perhaps I'm being presumptuous, but it seems you knew her better than anyone else. You may have heard rumors about her exile. They're true. I couldn't allow her insubordination in my kingdom. Is there any chance she might have done this out of some misguided notion of revenge?"

"I don't know," Lia said. Nala was impressed with how much contempt she managed to pack into such a short statement. "I just don't think that's her style. She always tried to take things on directly- like with the ritual. I mean, she hated you, but I don't think she had any grudge against Sarafina."

Nala felt as though her heart had stopped. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even cry. Recent events should have prepared her for this, she thought- first Simba and Mufasa, then all her friends- but she supposed she hadn't grown as hardened to death as she'd hoped. Last night she hadn't spoken to her mother. Hunting practice had tired her out, and she'd fallen asleep almost as soon as she entered the den. She hadn't even told her she loved her. As Nala crouched behind the rock, feeling frozen in place, she continued listening to the conversation, hearing all the words but not quite comprehending the meaning. All thoughts had been replaced by a desperate mantra: _Please, Great Spirit, not my mother, too!_

"Banzai!" Scar called to one of the hyenas nearest Pride Rock. A hyena sauntered up to him, one who had been among the group that chased her through the Elephant Graveyard so long ago.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Here's a fine chance for you to make reparation for your clan's dismal skill at guarding the borders," Scar said. "Go with your comrades and capture Kaidi, the exile. It seems she's upgraded from mere disrespect to regicide."

"And whatta ya want us to do if- no, no, _when_- we catch her?"

"Anything you like," Scar said. "Consider that your reward."

"Sure thing!" Banzai ran off to the two other hyenas Nala recognized, while Lia and Scar faced each other uncertainly. It seemed each believed the other had something to say.

Nala knew they'd go looking for her soon, believing her to be still asleep in the den. Somehow the prospect of receiving the news a second time made things even worse. She couldn't move from behind the rock. She couldn't stop her heart from racing, her breathing from coming out ragged and quick. She tried to calm herself down, but her paltry efforts only seemed to aggravate her grief and make her agitation worse. Her tail swished from side to side, her teeth clamped together, her claws retracted and extended rapidly: in-out, in-out.

Thinking about how she'd lost so many she loved in such a short time brought back a sudden memory, a memory of a morning she hadn't thought of in detail since it occurred. It was the morning she learned of how her friends had been killed by hyenas, and was informed that Scar had chosen her as his heir. Sarafina's reassuring words returned to her, words that seemed more poignant now that the Great Spirit had taken her away as well: _Surely the Great Spirit set you apart for a reason. You're a princess now._

Maybe mourning and hiding behind a rock were suitable behaviors for the careless, naïve Nala of long ago. But she now knew that she was the future queen of the Pridelands. In a short time, she'd have to be a leader and huntress and protector, all in one. If the Great Spirit felt she needed to be tested, she'd accept whatever trials she was given. She'd do it for Simba and Mufasa, for her friends, for all the Great Kings of the Past, and especially for her mother. She'd show Scar and everyone else that he had not erred in selecting her, that she could live up to the glorious reputations of all who had come before. She'd take on the first challenge that came her way, with grace and finesse, and make everyone proud.

This opportunity came sooner than she expected. "I suppose one of us should go tell Nala," Lia said.

Nala swiftly leapt onto the top of the rock, trying her best to emulate the regal bearing Sarabi had had in happier times. "That won't be necessary," she intoned calmly.

If the situation had been any different, she would have laughed at how easily she was able to elicit such shocked looks from the two lions before her. Scar couldn't have done it any better himself.


End file.
